Game of Love
by Aki Ritsu
Summary: Seirin along with everyone else find themselves in the middle of a war between the red emperor and the light grey phantom fighting for one oblivious and innocent teal phantom. From a simple planned picnic to a war of love. Let the Game of Love begin! [Please Read Last chapter, thank you!].
1. The planned picnic

**A/N:** _To explain things first…_

 _My laptop's broken and cannot be fixed at this moments._

 _And also, I'm not sure why and what happened but it seems my email's not working though I'm pretty sure I inputed the right words…_

 _So, without any choice I'll have to start over… I'm only using a netbook and it's quite laggy but it'll do for now… Let's just say till I get my new one… Which is probably by next year q.q_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairing(s):** AkaKuro, MayuKuro, AoKaga, KasaKise, MuraHimu, MidoTaka.

* * *

 **The planned picnic**

* * *

It started just like any days, bright blue sky, peaceful and beautiful days.

And just like any students in some other schools, the students from another school by the name Seirin High are doing their usual routines.

Their usual and peaceful routines indee—

 **"KAGAMIII!"**

Okay, maybe not that peaceful...

 **iii**

 _-In Seirin's Gym-_

 ***stomp* *stomp* *stomp* _*WHACKS!*_**

 **"OUCH!"**

I guess it's not peaceful everyday... More so when there's a bunch of high schoolers who are noisy and cheerful... Let's just say, some things never change... For better or for worse.

Back to the story.

The other basketball players of Seirin were looking at their ace with sympathy as they watch him nursed the now visible bump on his head. And it looks like there's still steam rising from it.

Kagami grumbled as he looks at his coach. "What was that for?!"

Riko's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Oho... You're asking me why I did that? I should be the one asking questions, Bakagami~"

Kagami involuntary gulped and shuddered as he saw his coach emitting a dark aura.

Riko then gaved the dark redhead a smile; promising pain. "Now~ Would you like to explain **_WHY ARE YOU LATE_** again, Bakagami-kun~?"

Kagami cower in fear as he saw the smile that promises his despair. "U-um... About that..." He begun but wasn't able to form the right words as he watch the dark and murderious aura grows.

Just as Kagami thought it will be the end of him, a new voice emerged. "A student asked for assistance earlier and since the class was already over, there were only few students left. She asked Kagami-kun to help in bringing some stuffs to the teacher's office to which Kagami-kun complied," The newcomer's voice explained.

Everyone looked towards the locker room where the voice came from and saw their phantom player Kuroko Tetsuya walking towards them with a blank look. The teal head then stopped walking and looked toward his _'light'_. "Well, she made a good choice in choosing Kagami-kun to help her since Kagami-kun can carry alot of stuffs and finish the job in no time" He finishes explaining.

When the teal head finished explaining; the dark redhead was inwardly grateful to his _'shadow'_ for helping and rescuing him from the demon coach's ire, the other members of the team were intently looking at their phantom in awe and were all gaping.

"Is that true, Kuroko-kun? " Riko asked the teal head; in which the said teen nodded in confirmation.

"Alright then, Kagami-kun! Hurry up and go change your uniform!" Riko yelled at the frozen stiff Kagami; even though he was thankful that the teal head saved him from his upcoming despair, he was still surprised at the teal head's explanation since he rarely say alot.

"R-right!" Kagami replied before sprinting off to the locker rooms.

"W-wow... That's a detailed explanation you got there, Kuroko" Seirin's captain Hyuuga Junpei stated in awe as he looked at their phantom who is walking near them.

"I just don't want to see Kagami-kun get chocked to death by coach before he gets to do his training regimen," Kuroko stated as he catch the ball being passed to him by Koganei. "She might even increased it if she's not satisfied..." He added with a deadpan as he looks straight to his captain.

Those who heard him sweat drop at his reasoning.

"I-I see..." Hyuuga replied weakly.

"Alright! Resume everyone!" Riko shouted when she saw the dark redhead got out of the locker room.

"Hai!" Everyone chorused.

* * *

 _-Time Skipped-_

"Ugh... I'm beat" Fukuda tiredly said while laying on the floor.

"Good job everyone!" Their coach happily said to which her team only grumbled in response.

"Ah! That's right!" Fukuda suddenly exclaimed which surprised everyone.

"What is it, Fukuda?" Koganei asked while giving Mitobe a towel.

"The principal announced we have three weeks vacation, right? Everyone have a plan already?" Fukuda explained and asked.

"Ah... Now that you mentioned it" Kawahara thoughtfully said.

"Nope. I don't have any plans yet" Hyuuga replied after drinking his bottle of water.

"It's already saturday by tomorrow, right? Then vacations starts by then" Kawahara mentioned.

"Why don't we hang out tomorrow and have a picnic then?" Riko suggested to her team.

"A picnic, huh? That's a good idea" Hyuuga stated; nodding his head in agreement.

The others smiled and nodded their heads; agreeing to the idea.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Koganei cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yosh! Then picnic it is! We'll meet up by 8am tomorrow! Don't be late! _Or else~_ " Riko happily announce; though she gaved a knowing sweet smile as she says the last part.

Everyone knows that her sweet smile promises despair to those who won't agree that's why they nodded their heads quickly as they respond. "H-HAII!" They simultaneously answered except for the duo who are quietly watching their team interact.

They watch in silent for awhile before the teal head broked the silence.

"Are you going, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he looks at his _'light'_.

Kagami quietly grumbled but he's pretty sure the teal head heard it since they were standing near to each other. "Of course I am! I don't want to get cursed by coach who will bestow her punishment to those who will not agree to go!" He quietly exclaimed; so that the _'demon coach'_ won't hear.

"I see" Came the short reply from the phantom.

Kagami glared at the teal head though he was only ignored.

* * *

 _Back from the beginning, huh? Though it will be a little different since i'll be changing some words and such and add or remove some._

 _Reason is that my email seems to be not working for an unknown reason..._

 _So it left my no choice... I'm sorry... ( And I was going to post the new chapter for "Are you in or Out" that time! Ugh Dx What BAD LUCK! Q.Q )_

 _I'll just change this one's title for a change but most words are the same... Pls bare with it._

 _ **Former Name:** Hirai Rise_


	2. I: Pineapple and Carrot

_I forgot to mention that every chapter's title will also change._

 _... It's really hard Q.Q_

 _The latest chapter that I was about to post... Ugh! Kami likes to punish me so q.q_

"I" means Day#

* * *

 **I: Pineapple and Carrot**

* * *

A familiar dark redhead was making a shuffle movement in his bed though he didn't show any sign of waking up.

Suddenly he jolted as his phone that was near his bed by the table ring. He grumbled a bit before reaching to answer the phone call.

He yawned before answering. "Hello?" He greeted as he got up and sit by the side of his bed.

 _"Good morning, Kagami-kun"_ A voice greeted by the other end of the line.

Kagami stand then ran a hand to his dark red locks. "Ah, Kuroko. Good morning" He greeted back then let out a yawn once again.

 _"... Kagami-kun. You're still in your bed?"_ Kuroko asked by the other line.

Kagami could practically imagine the teal head making a disbelief look; if that was possible to imagine.

"I just got up" Kagami replied.

He heard the teal head sighed. _"Kagami-kun... It's already 7:30"_ Kuroko stated.

Kagami blinked and then remembered there plan for today. **"WH-WHAAT?!"** He shouted on the phone.

 _"It's 7:30am,"_ Kuroko deadpan; he knows that the dark redhead already know yet he still asked. Unbelievable... _"Actually it's 7:34 to be exact"_ He unhelpfully added. He's quiet enjoying the panic that his current light was feeling though he would never voice it out.

"Right! I'm going to get ready!" Kagami ended the call without waiting for the teal head's response and dashed towards the bathroom.

 **iii**

 _-Meanwhile-_

A _sigh_.

A teal head was waiting by the road side where they were supposed to meet with his team.

"Kagami-kun sure is troublesome at times..." Kuroko muttered under his breath.

"Oi! Kuroko!" A familiar voice called out to him.

Kuroko turned by his side to look at the newcomer.

"Ah, Hyuuga-senpai, good morning" Kuruko greeted the newcomer.

"Good morning to you too, Kuroko" Hyuuga greeted back.

Kuroko looked by his captain's shoulder and saw the other more familiar faces walking towards them.

"Good morning, everyone" Kuroko greeted the others.

The newcomers greeted him back.

"Are? Kagami's not here yet?" Koganei asked when he noticed that someone was missing.

Kuroko let out a sigh again. "He said he'll be here soon" He replied.

"He better be... Unless he wants the _reward_ for those who won't come~" Riko stated; giving a sweet smile as she stated the next words.

The others either shuddered and sweat drop.

"HEY!" Came the new but familiar voice.

They turned around and saw their ace running while waving his hand.

"There you are, Kagami!" Koganei yelled while waving back.

"Hey, everyone. G'd morning" Kagami greeted once he neared his team.

His team greeted him back.

"Just in time, Kagami" Izuki said; giving a thumbs up.

"Eh?" Kagami got confused.

"Coach thought you might not come and was thinking of giving you a _present_ to those who won't come" Kuroko monotonely stated.

Kagami sweat drop and looked at his coach who gaved him a smile in response, making him sweat drop once more.

"Well, since we're all here. Let's head out then" Hyuuga said.

Everyone nodded in agreement; smile gracing their lips in anticipatin for their upcoming picnic. Then they started walking.

 **iii**

 **"Wait!"** Kagami suddenly exclaimed; surprising everyone.

Everyone stopped walking to look at their ace. They have walked a long distance now.

"What's wrong, Kagami-kun?" Furihata asked.

"You better not say that you forgot something" Hyuuga warned.

"No, it's not that" Kagami stated; sweat dropping as he saw his captain narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then, what is it?" Tsuchida asked.

"I just remembered something," Kagami said; nervous.

Everyone got confused by his behaviour.

Kagami gulped before continuing. "W-Who c-cooked?"

The other sweat drop after hearing his question while the others inwardly panicked as they glance at their coach. Riko just tilted her head in confusion. Until Koganei stepped toward their ace and pat Kagami by the shoulder.

"Mitobe's the one who prepared the foods while me, Tsuchida and Izuki helped" Koganei assured.

The others let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, that," Riko said in realization. "I wanted to help but they said they can handle it..." She continue with a pout.

 _"I don't remember signing my death wish..."_ Everyone; minus Kuroko and Riko, stated in their minds.

* * *

As they continue their walking, they come across some familiar faces that seems to be watching and looking at something with either amused and annoyed expression except for a familiar green head who seems to be... fidgeting?

As they near the said people, they came to conclusion that it was indeed Shutoku's basketball players.

"... Shutoku?" Hyuuga asked; suprised to see the said team.

The said team heard them and looked towards them; surprised can also be seen in their faces.

"Are~? Seirin?" Shutoku's point guard Takao asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked back.

"Well... That" Takao pointed at someone.

"Huh?" Hyuuga followed where Takao is pointin, other members ofSeirin also follow suit.

There in a food store, Shutoku's small forward Miyaji Kiyoshi seems to be buying alot of ... pineapples.

Seirin sweat drop as they watch shutoku's Miyaji keeps on taking the pineapples one by one in the pineapple stand while the store keeper was gaping at him.

"Umm..." Hyuuga trailed off.

Takao knew what seirin wanted to ask as they throw a confused look at them. He started with an awkward laugh. "Apparently... Someone irked Miyaji-senpai's ire and he wanted to throw a pineapple to that _guy_ 's head but... Since we don't have any—"

"He forced us to come with him to this food store when his eyes landed on it and saw alot of his _'deadly weapon'_ and quickly dashed towards it" Shutoku's center Otsubo intercept.

Seirin once again sweat drop once Takao and Otsubo were done explaining.

"I-I see" Hyuuga said in understanding and... disbelief; with the others also gracing disbelief expressions.

"And this person is?" Kagami asked; curious.

Together as one, Shutoku pointed at one person, and that very person is the Generation of Miracle's shooter aswell as Shutoku's shooting guard Midorima Shitaro.

Said _'culprit'_ only looked away.

"Oh..." Kagami muttered in understanding; while giving the green head a flat look.

"Domo, Midorima-kun" A certain phantom greeted the shooting guard.

 **"Wha?! K-Kuroko?!"** Midorima exclaimed; surprised and shock to see his former teammate standing by his side.

"Domo, It's been awhile" Kuroko monotonely greeted.

"Y-yeah. It's been awhile indeed" Midorima greeted back while fixing his glasses after calming his heart.

"Ah" Kuroko started getting Midorima's attention.

Midorima raised an eyebrow as he looks at the teal head in confusion. "What is it, Kuroko?" He asked.

"I think you better start running, Midorima-kun" Kuroko warned; though he didn't look at the green head.

"Huh? Why?" Midorima again asked in confusion.

"... That" Kuroko pointed infront of them.

Midorima looked where the teal head was pointing and was shocked to see his teammate Miyaji Kiyoshi getting into a position; _smirking deviously_ , while carrying alot of pineapples in his hands. And suddenly dashed towards the green head as he raised his arms in the air with the pineapples in it.

 **"WHAA?!"** Midorima exclaimed.

"Run, Midorima-kun" Kuroko stated to his former teammate.

Midorima then started running away, fast, from his, _deviously smirking_ , teammate.

 **"GET BACK HERE, MIDORIMA!"** Miyaji Kiyoshi yelled to the green head as he chase after the ace shooter.

Both Shutoku and Seirin only sweat drop at the scene.

"Well, that's something..." Hyuuga slowly said.

"Atleast they're lively" Riko said to Hyuuga.

"Hahaha, that's Miyaji-senpai for you" Takao stated while snickering.

"I hope Midorima lives" Miyaji Yuya muttered; praying for the green head's soul.

"Good luck, Midorima-kun" The phantom cheered.

Seirin once again sweat drop after hearing their phantom's, _not so helpful_ , cheer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 _Pineapple anyone?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _What do you think? I change some words and added some ;p_

 _Leave review if you can/ want~ ^^_


	3. I: Disciplining your husband(?)

_Somehow..._

 _I feel like just wanting to write the same words then just post the next chapter xD_

 _It was rather... How should I say this... Nvm xD_

* * *

 **I: Disciplining your husband?**

* * *

They were torn...

Torn between feeling amused and pitying a certain blonde being lectured by his senpai and captain of their basketball club.

They just stayed a few meters away from the angry mood captain and a cowering blonde.

The team of Seirin and the other basketball players from Kaijo were watching the scene infront of them; watching in both amusement and sympathy.

Seirin just caught themselves bumping into another basketball team they have played against...

How?

 **iii**

After bumping with Shutoku's basketball team and watched the chase in both amusement and awkwardness between shutoku's small forward Miyaji Kiyoshi; who was chasing a green head and was constantly throwing pineapples, and ace shooter Midorima Shintaro, the seirin continued walking towards their destination... Or were they?

"You know..." Seirin's captain Hyuuga started after a long silence.

"What is it, Hyuuga-senpai?" Kagami asked his captain.

Hyuuga tried to say "Uh,well... It's just that..."

"Just what?"

Hyuuga sighed "Crossing paths with Shutoku's kind of... I don't know"

"Too much of a coincidence?" Izuki inquired.

"Yeah. Too much" Hyuuga confirmed.

"It's not everyday you get to bump into some other school's teams, then again" Riko said eyeing her team.

Hyuuga shrugged "Guess it's just some pure coincidence"

His team nodding their heads in agreement. Seirin has been walking to their destination in pure silence until they heard a angry yell.

"Huh?" Fukuda started looking around looking for the yelling voice.

"Over there" Seirin's phantom said to his team, pointing in the direction where another few people gathered.

 **"Kaijo?!"** Koganei yelled in disbelief in which the said team turned their heads in their direction.

 **"Seirin?"** Kaijo's shooting guard Moriyama asked, stunned.

 _"This is too much of another coincidence!"_ Hyuuga thought to himself.

"What's with the ruckus?" Koganei asked eyeing the two people who are arguing at the moment.

Kaijo's center Kobori mentally sigh "Our team decided to hang out since it's vacation and Kise got stucked up on bunch of his... _fans_ "

Moriyama nods and continue "And as you can see," turning his head at the still arguing duos. "Kasamatsu is displining Kise for being late"

Seirin's captain Hyuuga nods in understanding "Well, it can't be helped, Kise is a model after all"

"Not if he's paying attention to them though" Riko reasoned.

Seirin's team nodded their heads in agreement.

"Didn't I tell you to prioritize your team first before your fans?!" Kasamatsu yelled at the cowering Kise.

"B-but Kasamatsu-senpai! The girls were already circling around me that I couldn't escape-ssu!" Kise reasoned.

"Oh~? Is that so~?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Yes-ssu!" Kise answered smiling at his senpai understanding his reasons.

When.

Kasamatsu suddenly kicked Kise by the stomach and send him flying.

"You could have thought of a good excuse than surrendering, Idiot!" Kasamatsu yelled; getting more irritated.

"Forgive me, senpai!" Kise wailed while having crocodile tears **.**

* * *

 **iii**

Seirin weren't sure if they should step in and stop the two or just let the blonde get disciplined by his captain.

They weren't sure how long the bickering would last but they prayed that someone would step in and stop the two.

"You know..." Seirin's phantom player begun which got everyone's attention.

"The way Kasamatsu-senpai and Kise-kun argue reminds me of a married couple" Kuroko continued, eyes glinting in amusement. His statement gets him gaping faces while few are laughing at his remarks.

"M-m-married c-co-c-couple?!" Kise stuttering at his former teammate's statement while having a visible blush in his face.

" **WHAT?!** There's **NO WAY** that we act like that, Kuroko-kun!" Kasamatsu retorted, also having a small blush on his face.

"Well, you are acting like one earlier" Hyuuga remarked while chuckling.

 **"WE ARE NOT!"** Kasamatsu and Kise shouted earning some few giggles and chuckling teammates.

"This certainly is entertaining" Kuroko stated.

"KUROKOCHII!" Kise wailed at his former teammate.

"Kasamatsu is the wife while Kise is the husband, huh?" Moriyama amusedly said, receiving another gaping faces from Kasamatsu and Kise.

"I pity you, Kise. Getting yelled like that by your wife... You must have done something bad, huh?" Nakamura said having a fake sad smile in his face.

"Or maybe Kise is cheating on his wife! What a bad husband you are. _Tsk tsk_ " Hayakawa added.

" I AM NOT-SSU! AND I'M NOT HIS HUSBAND! " Kise whined at his teammates' remarks while having a more redded face. This only earns him a knowing smile from his team.

"You should love your wife, Kise-kun and don't cheat on Kasamatsu-senpai. It's bad, you know?" Kuroko lectured.

"No! Kurokochii! I'm not bad-ssu!" Kise said having another crocodile tears in his eyes.

"So you do admit that you're his husband~" Moriyama cheerfully said, amused.

 **"NOOO!"** Both Kasamatsu and Kise yelled to their teammates, red tinting their now blushed faces.

Both Seirin and Kaijo laughs at this except Kuroko who is smiling silently but eyes glinting in amusement while watching the scene infront of him.


	4. I: Koganei guessed it right

_Maybe I should do all of the previous chapters now?_

 _It won't hurt, right? I mean... They already exist after all._

 _I just added, removed and change some words anyways._

 _So, maybe..._

* * *

 **I: Koganei guessed it right**

* * *

Seirin and Kaijo parted ways after the Kaijo's basketball team said that they'll be on their way and so the Seirin's basketball team resumed their walking towards their destinations.

 **iii**

"We haven't arrived to our destination yet but I'm feeling tired already" Tsuchida sigh before taking a bottle of water.

"You got that right" Fukuda grunted then continued. "We just bump into Shutoku's basketball team then Kaijo's"

"It almost feels like we're in some kind of death game" Kawahara nervously added to which Tsuchida and Fukuda both nodded in agreement.

Hyuuga grunted "Ugh. Please. I wanna reach our destination already!"

"Oh, that's right" Kuroko suddenly said then turn to his coach. "Is Kiyoshi-senpai coming?"

"He will, Kuroko-kun. He just said that he needs to get something done first before joining us" Riko answer while looking at her phone.

"You sure he'll come, Riko?" Hyuuga asked and suddenly gulped when he saw his coach showing a knowing smile.

"Oh, he _will_. I'll _make_ sure he will" Riko sarcastically ensure to Hyuuga while showing a smile that shows doom.

Hyuuga along with his teammates sweat drop.

"But still" Furihata started , unsure.

"What's wrong, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked his teammate who is walking along beside him.

Furihata laughed nervously and continued "I'm having a feeling that we're going to bump to another team again..." Everyone grumbled except for Kuroko who only blinked in response.

"There's a posibility" Hyuuga voiced his thoughts. "We bumped into Shutoku then Kaijo"

"Who's next? Tōō?" Koganei guessed.

Suddenly all of them stoppe walking which got Koganei confused.

"What's wrong, everyone?" He asked his now frozen teammates.

"That" Hyuuga pointed infront of him.

Infront of the Seirin team is the Tōō's basketball team who is also frozen in their spot as they stared intently at the Seirin infront of them.

"Looks like you guessed it right, Koganei-kun" Kuroko stated to Koganei who is now gaping.

Seirin and Tōō both entered a staring competition that last for who knows how long until they heard a squeel that got them out of their tumor.

"Tetsu-kun~!" A pink haired girl shouted while running towards his target who is Seirin's phantom Kuroko Tetsuya and glomps him.

"M-momoi-san, c-can't...b-breath" Kuroko breathe out which made Momoi let go of him even though she didn't want to just yet.

"Sorry, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi apologized.

"Do you really have to do that everytime you see him, Satsuki?" A new voice said.

"Mou! It's not like I see Tetsu-kun everyday, Dai-chan!" Momoi said while pouting, looking where the voice came from; there stands Tōō's ace Aomine Daiki.

"It doesn't mean you can hug him to death!" Aomine shouted to his childhood friend.

"Hmp. Whatever. Ganguro!" Momoi poutingly said while ignoring Aomine's shout of _'Oi!'_.

"Hello, Aomine-kun" Kuroko politely greeted his former _'light'_.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Aomine greeted back his former _'shadow'_ then turn towards a gaping dark redhead. "Yo, Bakagami!"

" **WHA?!** Who are you calling Bakagami, Ahomine?!" Kagami shouted.

" **A-aho?!** Don't call me that, **Bakagami!** " Aomine shouted back.

"Well, you do like an idiot that it sounded like you, **A-ho-mi-ne!** " Kagami sarcastically said to an annoyed Aomine.

"Why you-" Aomine started but was stopped by a sharp jab in his left waist by none other than his former _'shadow'_.

"Please be reminded that we're in a neighborhood, Ahomine-kun, Bakagami-kun" Kuroko deadpan.

"T-that h-hurts, Tetsu!" Aomine said while choking on his words because of the pain.

"Hah! Serves you right, Ahomine" Kagami said while grinning.

"It looks like Bakagami-kun also wants one" Kuroko darkly said to his partner.

At this Kagami suddenly felt chills on his spines and begun sweating "N-no! I'm just k-kidding, Kuroko" Kagami nervously laugh.

Kuroko only sighed and looked away. Meanwhile the other people who is only watching at their teammates arguing finally spoked.

Imayoshi cleared his throat; gaining everyone's attention. "It's a surprising meeting you here that we got frozen still, Seirin"

"Mhm, it's the same to us, Imayoshi-san. We didn't expect on bumping into you. Hyuuga replied. _'Even though Koganei made a wild guessed and got it right'_ Hyuuga added in his mind. _  
_

"Such a pure coincidence , huh?" Imayoshi cheerfully said.

 ** _"This is too much of a coincidence!"_** The Seirin thought except Kuroko.

"Are you and your team also out hanging out?" Imayoshi asked Hyuuga.

"Ah, yeah. We're going for a picnic" Hyuuga replied.

"A picnic? Hmm. That's great" Imayoshi stated while smiling a bit then noticed something. "Where's Kiyoshi-san? He's not with you, Seirin?" He asked.

"Ah, Kiyoshi will join us later, he's just finishing something" Riko answered.

"Ahh, I see" Imayoshi nodded in understanding. "Well, we better go also. We don't wanna take your time since you have a picnic to catch"

"Okay... Glad meeting you then, Tōō" Hyuuga said.

"Same here, Seirin" Imayoshi stated with a knowing smile which only made his teammates flinched and sweat drop; Seirin got confused in their sudden behavior.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go" Imayoshi announce to his teammates which earned him a nod except for Aomine who is still having a mad staring contest with Seirin's ace Kagami.

"Let's go, Dai-chan! Or I'll burn your magazines~" Momoi said to the bluehead with a creepy smile.

Aomine sweat drop. "O-okay! Geez. Just leave my Mai-chan alone!" He then turned towards dark redhead and the teal head "Bye, Tetsu. See ya later, Bakagami"

"Yeah, _smack_ you later, Ahomine" Kagami retort.

"Bye, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san" Kuroko politely said.

And after that, Both Tōō and Seirin parted ways after biding farewells to each other and... This marked another ' _not so'_ pure coincidence.


	5. I: A small conversation with Yosen

_I've been contemplating..._

 _About alot of things..._

 _Oh... For reminders: Most of the chapters here are only copies from the story: Are you in or Out._

 _Just added, changed and removed some words._

* * *

 **I: A small conversation with Yosen**

* * *

The Seirin , still walking towards their destination for picnic can't help but feel anxious.

Why?

Well it's because they have a fuming captain walking infront of them , with an urge of killing someone.

 **iii**

 **"Are we there yet?!"** A fuming Hyuuga asked his coach.

"Not yet, Hyuuga-kun" Riko replied.

Everyone; except a teal head who only sigh, grumbled irritatably or tiredly.

"Remind me to ask, why did we tooked the long route towards our picnic area again?" Izuki sigh.

"It's because coach wants us to have an exercise, Izuki-senpai" Furihata answered.

"We should be cooling down , **not working out!** " Hyuuga frustratingly exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry! I promise when we get there, we'll be able to have some fun!" Riko assured Hyuuga.

"Though when we reach the picnic area, we'll have some fun activities, right?" Fukuda contemplate.

"Yeah and it's not like we're not having an exercise but atleast we'll have some fun" Tsuchida added, his teammate nodding in agreement.

Hyuuga settle down a bit "Guess you're right. I just hope we get there so soon!"

"Why? Is there something wrong, Hyuuga?" Izuki asked.

"It's _because_! We might bumped into another team like the others earlier!" Hyuuga getting frustrated once again.

"Ah, you're right. It's too much of a coincidence if we keep on bumping into them" Izuki agreed.

"It's not a coincidence anymore! Someone is pulling the strings behind this ! I'm sure of it!" Hyuuga shouted, eyes brows twitching.

His team sweat drop at his statement.

"Hyuuga-senpai is right. It's not a coincidence anymore" Kuroko agreeing to his captain.

"Hm? What makes you say that, Kuroko?" Kagami asked his _'shadow'._

"It's because we're running into them" Kuroko replied to his _'light'_ while pointing infront of him, Kagami looked where the teal head was pointing and gaped.

 **"Yosen?!"** Kagami shouted getting his team's aswell as Yosen's attention.

"Ah" Both Yosen and Seirin blurted out upon seeing each other and engaged into a staring contest.

After some few minutes of staring at each other, Yosen's shooting guard broked the silence.

"Yo, Taiga, Seirin" Himuro greeted; waving.

This made his team and Seirin broked their frozen state.

"Ah, hey! Tatsuya" Kagami greeted back.

"What a coincidence running into you" Himuro started but was then shocked because of Seirin's captain's shout.

"It's not a **coincidence** anymore! **Someone** is behind this!" Hyuuga shouted out which made his team sweat drop.

"Someone's behind what?" Yosen's point guard Fukui asked in confusion.

"Ah, sorry about that. It's just that we've been running into some other teams earlier" Izuki explained.

"Like Shutoku, Kaijo and Tōō. Now you Yosen" Koganei added.

"Ah, is that so?" Himuro asked, earning him some nod from Seirin for confirmation. Suddenly Himuro remembered about his one quiet teammate and turned his head.

"Atsushi, you're been quiet for awhile, is there somethi—" Himuro asked but stopped after knowing that his teammate wasn't there.

"Eh? Atsushi?" Himuro started turning around in search for his partner, only to find out that he's at the Seirin's spot. "Eh?"

"Hi, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara greeted his former teammate.

"Domo, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko greeted back.

"Here, Kuro-chin. It's vanilla flavor" Murasakibara said while offering a candy to Kuroko.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said, accepting the candy and unwrapping it.

"Your welcome, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara replied while munching on his chips.

Himuro sweat drop. "Since when did you get there, Atsushi?"

"Hm~? Just awhile ago~" Murasakibara replied to his teammate.

"I didn't even notice..." Himuro thought to himself as he watch Murasakibara talk to his former teammate. "Anyways, are you guys going somewhere?" Turning his head towards the other members of Seirin.

"Ah, yeah. We're going on a picnic" Koganei answered cheerfully, while Mitobe nodded.

"Ehh~ How nice~ I wanna go too~" Murasakibara lazily said still munching on his snacks.

"Atsushi, our coach is waiting for us, you know?" Himuro remind to his partner.

"Eh~~ But I wanna hang out more with Kuro-chin, Muro-chin~" Murasakibara pouted.

"Hm? You're meeting up with your coach, Tatsuya?" Kagami asked his _'brother'_.

Himuro nodding his head "She needs help with something and asked if we can meet up with her"

"Shouldn't you be going then? Your coach might have been waiting for you" Hyuuga said.

"Ah! You're right! She might be furious by now!" Okumura nervously shouted.

"You're right. We better get going" Liu said , his teammate agreeing.

"Let's go, Atsushi" Himuro said to his, still, pouting partner. "We can catch up to them when we finish up" Assuring his teammate.

"Really~?" Murasakibara brightly asked, which Himuro nodded his head. "Okay~! See ya later, Kuro-chin~!" Waving to his former teammate.

"Alright. See ya later, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko waved back.

"We'll be going now then. Nice seeing you, Seirin" Fukui saying farewell to Seirin, his teammate waving also.

"Yeah. Nice seeing you too, Yosen" Seirin's captain replied, waving back.

After awhile when Yosen's out of sight, Hyuuga suddenly blurted out, shocking his team.

"I'm telling you! This is not some kind of coincidence anymore!" Hyuuga shouting out his frustration, his team sweat dropping.

"It's hard to believe in coincidence, but it's—"

 **"Die, Izuki!"** Hyuuga butted in, stopping him from making another lame puns.

"Now, now. Come down, Hyuuga" Koganei stopping and tried calming down his captain, Mitobe also helping.

"I'm pretty sure now! We'll surely run into Rakuzan next!" Hyuuga continued shouting.

 **"Ah!"** Riko blurted out, stopping Hyuuga and getting her team's attention to her.

Hyuuga calming down a bit, raised an eyebrow "What is it now, Riko?"

"Kiyoshi said that his errand is done and will be meeting with us soon" Riko replied smiling.

"That's good news!" Koganei said cheerfully, his teammates also smiling.

"We better get going then too!" Fukuda said to his team.

Seirin nodded their heads in agreement and started walking. _(again)_

Just then, The phantom player noticed something and separated from his team, without their notice.

 **iii**

After awhile, Kagami was gonna asked his partner and looked but was shocked to see that his _'shadow'_ was not there anymore.

 **"Wait! Kuroko!? Where are you?!"** Kagami frantically panicking, getting his team's attention.

"What is it, Kagami?" Izuki asked the panicking Kagami.

 **"Kuroko is not here!"**

 **"EHHH?!"** Seirin shouted and looked around to no vail.

"Where did he go?!" Riko started panicking aswell.

Seirin looks around for their phantom player but still no sign of him until.

"Eh? Seirin? What are you doing?" A voice came from their behind.


	6. I: Rakuzan came while Kuroko vanished

_They're all the same, right?_

 _The chapters I mean..._

 _Yeah, I wanna stay and stick how to story starts~_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Kuroko is not here!"

"EHHH?!"

"Where did he go?!"

"Eh? Seirin? What are you doing?"

* * *

 **I: Rakuzan came while Kuroko vanished**

* * *

"Eh?" Hyuuga turned around to the source of the voice and gaped along with his team as they saw Rakuzan staring at them.

 **"Rakuzan?!"** Tsuchida, Fukuda and Kawahara shouted together, shocking Rakuzan.

"It is Seirin" Rakuzan's shooting guard Mibuchi said with Hayamablinking in surprise.

 **"I knew it ! I was right!"** Hyuuga shouted out.

"Right about what~?" Hayama innocently asked.

"Hyuuga said that we'll be running into you guys next" Koganei replied.

"Oh? And why's that?" Rakuzan's center Nebuya asked.

"We've been running into the other teams earlier, the only left is you guys" Koganei replied back, Mitobe nodding in confirmation.

"And now we've run into you, alright" Izuki added crossing his arms.

"Hehh~~~ Such a coincidence, huh~?" Mibuchi said cheerfully.

Hyuuga grunted **" This is not a coincidence anymore! Someone is literally behind this! He planned this! I just knew it!"**

His team sweat drop.

"Really~?" Hayamas asked Seirin's captain, astonished.

"Why do I feel like we'll go nowhere if I keep talking to you?" Hyuuga sighed.

"That hurts you know!" Hayama wailed with fake tears.

 _"Kise No.2?"_ Seirin thought.

"By the way," Rakuzan's captain started , surprising everyone.

"We forgot he's with us..." Mibuchi mumbled to himself.

"Where's Kuroko? He's not with you?" Akashi asked Seirin looking for the phantom.

 **"AH! I forgot! Kuroko!"** Kagami shouted, his team starting to panic aswell.

"That's right! Kuroko is missing!" Riko nervously said, getting Rakuzan's captain's attention.

"Kuroko is missing? What do you mean by that?" Akashi looked intently at Seirin's coach.

"Kuroko's with us just awhile ago before we run into you guys" Izuki explained instead.

"He then suddenly vanished without us knowing!" Kagami added, still panicking.

"Maybe he's just around there somewhere, he couldn't have gone ahead since we're going on a picnic" Furihata said trying to calm his teammates.

"You're right. We better go and find him" Tsuchida told to his teammates, earning a nod and started running.

"Should we help them?" Mibuchi asked his captain.

Akashi nod "We should" Him and his teammates catched up with Seirin and helped to find the phantom.

 **iii**

 _\- Time Skipped -  
_

After awhile they still can't find their phantom player.

Rakuzan and Seirin stopped for a rest.

" **Ugh!** Seriously! Where is he?!" Hyuuga frantically said.

"Kuroko-kun's low presence is annoying sometimes" Riko said; sighing.

"What are we gonna do now?" Furihata asked, worried.

"Speaking of low presence..." Nebuya started, noticing something.

"What is it, Nebuya?" Hayama asked his teammate in wonder.

"Mayuzumi... Isn't with us either..." Nebuya continued, making his teammate also notice this.

"Ah! Now that you mentioned it! Mayuzumi is missing aswell!" Mibuchi shouted.

Akashi sigh "First Kuroko now Mayuzumi-san?"

Kagami grunted "Kuroko?! Seriously where are you?!"

"It's actually amazing how they can slipped out without us noticing" Koganei said, sweating.

"Thanks to their low presence..." Tsuchida added.

Both Seirin and Rakuzan sighed.

Izuki's eyes started wandering around when he noticed something or more like someone.

"We should go and start looking for them ag—"

 **"AH!"** Izuki shouted, pointing at something , stopping Hyuuga from talking and getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Izuki?" Hyuuga asked, surprised.

"Over there! Isn't that Kuroko?!" Izuki said, still poiting at a certain direction.

Everyone looked over where Izuki was pointing and notice someone after awhile and notice that it was the person that they were looking for.

"There he is!" Furihata said, sighing in relief.

But... He's with someone it seems" Riko said; squinting her eyes.

"Really?" Mibuchi asked, squinting his eyes. "Who?" And after for awhile "Hey! Isn't that ?!"

 **"Mayuzumi?!"** Hayama finished.

 **"EHHH?!"** Everyone shouted in surprise except Akashi who is only observing quietly.

"This is not good!" Koganei started.

"What do you mean, Koganei?" Izuki asked.

"Can't you remember?! Both of them are phantoms! They're rivals!" Koganei continues, sweating buckets.

"If they're going to face off each other now..." Furihata said, sweating also.

 **"It's gonna get chaos!"** Fukuda added, shouting.

"You're right! We better stop them! Fast!" Tsuchida frantically said.

Just when they were about to dash towatds the two phantoms they were stopped by Riko.

 **"Wait!"**

"What is it, Riko!? We better stop them befo— "

"Just wait and observe first! I think they're talking to each other" Riko reasoned.

"Eh?" Hyuuga said in confusion then looked over where the two phantoms were and saw that they were indeed talking but can't seem to hear.

"I can't hear what they're saying though" Koganei frowned.

"Should we go nearer a bit?" Riko suggested; curious about the two phantoms.

"You mean we're gonna spy on them?!" Hyuuga gaved Riko a disbelief look.

"We're just gonna observe, duh! You don't know what conversation they're doing but it might not be good! If they start giving nasty words to each other then we should separate them from each other, you know?! " Riko explained to everyone, which only earned her some sweat dropping and grunting.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this..." Hyuuga honestly said.

 **iii**

 _-While Rakuzan and Seirin are still talking-_

Few moments ago when Seirin while still walking, Kuroko saw a book store by the other side and got his attention and walk towards it.

"Hmm... Now that I remembered" Kuroko mumbled looking at the front glass of the bookstore.

"Maybe I should look for some new books?" He continued, putting his fingers below his chin while thinking. After thinking for awhile. " Yosh, I'll look for a bit"

He was about to enter inside when he noticed another presence and turned his head towards the newcomer. "Ah"

The newcomer was Rakuzan's phantom player Mayuzumi Chihiro. The place also got his attention and walk towards it when he noticed another presence and looked down.

"Ah" He also said. Noticing that the other's presence was no other than Seirin's phantom player Kuroko Tetsuya and both of them got engaged into a staring contest.

After engaging into a staring contest for who knows how long, Kuroko broked the tensed atmosphere.

" Domo, Mayuzumi-san. " Kuroko politely greeted, bowing.

"Hello to you too, Kuroko-kun" Mayuzumi greeted back, returning the gesture.

Kuroko stared at Mayuzumi for awhile before asking "What are you doing here, Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi looked at the front store before returning his gaze to Kuroko "Just like you, I guess. I want to look inside this store for books" He explained.

"Is that so?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head, which earned him a nod from Mayuzumi.

"Should we go together then, Kuroko-kun?" Mayuzumi offered.

Kuroko only blinked at this.

"I'm not really familiar with Tokyo, so maybe you can help me a bit? I'm not familiar with bookstores in this area" Mayuzumi explained.

"Ah, sure. I'll be glad to" Kuroko replied with a nod and a smile.

"Good then" Mayuzumi said with a smile gracing on his face. He then goes infront of the bookstore's door and opened it. "Let's go?" He offered to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded and followed Mayuzumi inside.

 **iii**

Meanwhile, Rakuzan and Seirin who was observing the two phantoms saw the two go inside the bookstore together.

"They've gone inside together!" Hayama said, surpised.

"Let's go!" Riko told everyone.

"EH? We're following them?!" Hyuuga nervously asked.

"Of course! Aren't you curious?! They've just gone inside together like they were friends! And we know that they're rivals, right?!" Riko cheerfully said, eyes glinting excitement.

"But still... Isn't it bad to spy on them?" Furihata anxiously asked.

"No it isn't! We're just gonna observe them!" Riko said in excitement.

"In short... We ARE gonna spy at them " Hyuuga sighed.

"Whatever you say" Riko shrugged.

"Let's go then! I'm also curious! It's not everyday you get to see two phantoms together!" Mibuchi said, eyes gleaming in excitement.

Some grunted, sighed and sweatdropped on the two's antics as they watched Riko and Mibuchi dashed where the two phantoms are.

"We should follow them..." Hyuuga suggested which everyone agreed.

"Should we go also, captain?" Hayama asked his captain, but only received silence in response.

"..." Akashi didn't said anything and only walked to catch up with Seirin.

"Hmm? What's up with him?" Nebuya asked.

"Dunno. Let's go, Nebuya~" Hayama replied, starting to walk to catch up also.


	7. I: The Phantoms and the Spies

**A/N:** _I noticed that some chapters are quite short..._

 _Should I combine some of the chapters?_

* * *

 **I: The Phantoms and the Spies**

* * *

After entering the bookstore, the two phantoms; Seirin's Kuroko Tetsuya and Rakuzan's Mayuzumi Chihiro, looked through the shelves separately to look for their own books that they wanted to check or buy.

While the two phantoms were busy, our two teams namely Seirin and Rakuzan have also entered the bookstore and separate ( not too far ) from each other to avoid getting noticed. The two phantoms were too busy to notice their presence.

The Seirin and Rakuzan have been observing the two for awhile but their targets doesn't look like they'll engaged on a conversation. But their thoughts were erased once Rakuzan's phantom Mayuzumi walked towards Seirin's phantom Kuroko and called out to him.

"I found some books that caught my interest. What about you Kuroko-kun?" Mayuzumi asked while walking towards the teal head teen.

"I found one but I'm still looking at the others" Kuroko replied then turned towards the light grey head teen. "You got three of them?" Kuroko asked; eyeing the books which is held by Mayuzumi.

"Yeah. I can't seem to choose since they all looked interesting" Mayuzumi reasoned.

"I see" Came the small response. While still eyeing the books Mayuzumi is holding, Kuroko saw the titles and chuckled a bit, startling the light grey head teen. "Romance novel?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah. Why? Something wrong with it?" Mayuzumi asked back, still a bit dazed hearing the teal head's laugh.

"Nope. I just didn't know Mayuzumi-san into those kinds" Kuroko replied.

"What? We have different kinds of taste" Mayuzumi defend.

"Hai, hai" Kuroko said, chuckling a bit, earning a glare from the light grey head teen.

"Stop laughing. What's yours anyways?" Mayuzumi asked, still glaring at the teal head.

Kuroko stopped laughing and showed Mayuzumi the book he's holding.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow. "You're into detectives I see"

Kuroko nodded "I don't like suspense much though"

"Is that the only book you'll buying?" Mayuzumi asked, tilting his head.

"I guess so. The other books didn't really caught my interest" Kuroko sighed.

"Why don't you try other kinds of books other than detective stuffs?" Mayuzumi offered.

"Well pardon me if I'm not a romantisist like you" Kuroko glared at the light grey head teen.

Though for one Mayuzumi Chihiro, it's more like a pout instead.

Suddenly Mayuzumi raised a hand towards the teal haired boy and ruffled his hair, surprising the teal head in the process.

"Mayuzumi-san?" Kuroko asked, surpised by the light grey head teen's action.

"You know... What you're doing is a pout not a glare. " Mayuzumi said, still ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"Please stop messing my hair, Mayuzumi-san" Kuroko frowns while prying off the light grey head teen's hand off.

"You don't like your hair getting messed up?" Mayuzumi teased.

"Of course. It takes minutes to trim it after all" Kuroko reasoned.

"Then..." Mayuzumi started, raising a hand once again towards the teal head's head, confusing him. Mayuzumi then started fixing the teal head's hair, smoothing it. "I'll fix it since I was the one who messed it up" Kuroko only blinked and remained silent.

"There we go" Mayuzumi stated after fixing the teal head's hair.

Kuroko pouted "Please don't do that again"

"Why? I fixed it, didn't I ?" Mayuzumi asked, smiling.

Mayuzumi earned another glare from the teal haired teen with a _'Hmp'_ and Kuroko looked away. Mayuzumi then grinned at this without the latter noticing.

"Eh? Koganei-senpai?" Kuroko asked, surprised to see his teammate hiding beside the other shelves though failed.

Mayuzumi, also surprised looked where Kuroko was looking and saw some of his teammates too and frowns. "What are you guys doing? And why are you hiding there?"

At this everyone got out of there hiding place and walked towards the two phantoms.

"Oh, nothing much~" Mibuchi replied, smiling, making the light grey head teen frown once more.

"So~? What are you guys doing~?" Hayama cheerfully asked, making Nebuya face palmed.

"As you can see, picking up some light novels" Mayuzumi monotonely replied; though his eyes shows discomfort and annoyed.

"Geez, Kuroko! You made us worried! Suddenly vanishing like that!" Hyuuga frustratingly exclaimed to their phantom player.

"Yeah! We've been looking for you, you know?!" Kagami added.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-senpai, Kagami-kun. The bookstore caught my attention" Kuroko reasoned.

"Well, seeing that's the case. Are you done?" Riko asked eyeing the books the two phantoms are holding.

"Yes, we are. We'll just go and purchase this books" Kuroko replied with Mayuzumi nodding. He then felt someone staring at him and looked at the direction where the stare is coming from.

"Akashi-kun is also in this?" Kuroko frowns.

Akashi smiled a bit "Well, we did run into your team and also," He then turned towards Mayuzumi. "Mayuzumi-san was also missing. It's a good thing we found you both in the same place"

Kuroko only sighed. "We'll go and purchase the books so that we can proceed" He then started walking to the counter with Mayuzumi following him.

"We'll wait outside then!" Riko said to Kuroko. She then eyed her team and Rakuzan and told them to go outside to wait for the two phantoms.

 **iii**

 _-Meanwhile Outside the Bookstore-_

"I'm still kinda surprised that they'll have a conversation like that" Koganei sighing a bit.

"Yeah, I mean they're chatting like they're known each other for a long time" Tsuchida added.

"Well atleast they're getting along" Hyuuga also sighing in relief.

"But how they intimate is something~" Riko mentioned, curious.

"What do you mean by that, Riko?" Hyuuga said, frowning.

"Well, did you see how Mayuzumi ruffled Kuroko's hair? It's looked like he's affectionate towards him!" Riko squeeled.

"Don't forget Kuroko-kun also laugh there! Both of them were even smiling!" Mibuchi added, radiating sparkles around him.

 _"What the?! A fujoshi and a fudanshi ?!"_ Everyone thought except for Akashi who's being quiet.

 **iii**

Just then the two phantoms just got out of the bookstore and blinked seeing everyone either have a frown on their faces, a gleaming Riko and Mibuchi and a quiet Akashi.

"Is there something wrong?" Kuroko anxiously asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, Kuroko-kun!" Riko cheered.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi sweat drop.

"Oh, you guys are done?" Mibuchi asked, gleaming also.

"Ah, yeah" Mayuzumi replied, getting confused by how they act.

Hyuuga sighed "Let's just go now" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kuroko turned towards his former captain "Akashi-kun and the others are coming along?"

"I don't see why not? We're also going on a picnic anyways so might aswell go along" Akashi replied, grinning.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kuroko blurted out.

Akashi walked towards the teal head "Oh, come on. Why feel scared? We're not gonna bite" He chuckled.

Akashi then tooked the teal head's hand and pulled him away from the light greyhead and started walking, but not before giving the latter a knowing look.

Mayuzumi blinked in surprise. After few seconds, his lips formed into a smirk of amusement. "Hoh~?"

Kuroko got surprised by his former captain's action "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi turned to face Kuroko "It's better than letting you wander around again. Your teammates will get worried again" He reasoned, smiling.

Kuroko only sighed at this but didn't let go and let his former captain tag him along.

The others was also surprised but let it off after hearing Akashi's reason and started walking also.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Correct me if i'm wrong..._

 _( I don't know the others, so if you know, please do tell )_

 _Kuroko - Tealhead_

 _Akashi - Redhead_

 _Mayuzumi - Light greyhead_

 _Kagami - Dark redhead_

 _Aomine - Bluehead_

 _Kise - Blonde_

 _Kasamatsu - ?_

 _Murasakibara - Purplehead_

 _Himuro - ?_

 _Midorima - Greenhead_

 _Takao - ?_

 _Momoi - Pinkhead?_

 _Others.. not sure. Name them? Thank you~_


	8. I: Picnic start, Games anyone?

**A/N:** _I made a poll xD Just out of curious but..._

 _Just go to my profile to see the pole and read the question~_

* * *

 **I: Picnic start... Games, anyone?  
**

* * *

After all the events that happened, taking the long route, running or bumping into Shutoku, Kaijo, Too, Yosen, Rakuzan and looking for their missing phantom that suddenly dissapeared only to find him at a bookstore... They finally arrived at the picnic area. Upon arriving, they saw Kiyoshi Teppei waving to them with a triumphant smile on his face. The two teams approaced him, greeted him and started settling their blankets, foods and drinks with the Rakuzan who tagged along after the bookstore incident (Or should i call that as _'the dissapearance of the phantom incident'_?). Then they settled down to discuss what kind of games or events they'll play while they enjoy eating the foods they've brought. (Rakuzan have their own foods and drinks so Seirin didn't have much of a problem since Rakuzan did said they were also gonna have a picnic).

After settling down (They have two blankets, they just combined it to make it bigger since they consist of two teams) they each had a conversation with each other. (They're all sitting on the grass, cause sometimes in picnic areas, there will be tables for people to sit on but since their groups are rather big, they decided to settle down on the grass instead. They prefer it more that way.) (For the sitting arrangements... Let's just say on the left will be Rakuzan while Seirin will be on the Right side.)

 **iii**

"Three weeks of vacation,huh?" Hyuuga mumbled, closing his eyes, enjoying the fresh air.

"Our schools sure are carefree... Not that I'm complaining or anything" Kagami huffed, sitting down near the teal head teen.

Kuroko blinked and stared at his partner "Did you just sound like Midorima-kun just now, Kagami-kun?"

"WHA- Shut up, Kuroko!" Kagami glared at his _'shadow'_. The others just chuckled.

"Did Midorima rubbed his tsundereness at you, Kagami?" Koganei teased.

Kagami's glare switched to Koganei.

"Please, Leave me alone!" Kagami shouted, only earning him some more laugh.

Kiyoshi chuckled "Now, now. Calm down, Kagami"

Kagami scowled a little.

"Kagami-tsun is su—"

" **Shut up** , Izuki" Hyuuga interfered.

 **iii**

While Seirin are having their own conversation, the Rakuzan were quietly observing Seirin for awhile.

"Now that I think about it... Seirin sure have alot of members" Hayama spoked his thoughts.

"Well, we did have some 2nd and 3rd strings after all." Mibuchi reasoned.

"Can we just eat? I'm hungry!" Nebuya whined.

Mibuchi glared at him. "All you can think of is **food**!"

"But I'm really hungry!," as if on cue, Nebuya's stomach made a rumbling sound. "See?"

" **Ugh!** Stop that rumbling sounds! It's disgusting, you muscle-head gorilla!" Mibuchi complained, scowling at his teammate.

 **"What did you just say!?"** Nebuya countered.

The two ended up arguing, countiring each other's words with Hayama, Akashi and Mayuzumi sighing at their teammate's antics.

Akashi shook his head. "They never learn..." He sighed once again and looked towards where the teal head was and saw him having a conversation with his fellow teammates, his gaze softening.

Mayuzumi once again sighed, not even bothering to stop his teammates from bickering who are sitting next to him. " _Remind me to ask, why am I in this team again?"_. He inwardly groused. He then noticed the his redhead captain being unusually quiet, not stopping his teammates and looked at his direction. He was a bit surprised to see the redhead having a soft gaze and looked at who he was gazing at and saw it was teal head. Mayuzumi then turned his head and looked at the redhead captain again. He stared at him for a bit before narrowing his eyes.

Hyuuga heard footsteps and looked at its source and round his coach walking towards them.

"Anyone up for some games?" Riko asked, smiling.

Hyuuga shivered _"Why am I having a bad feeling for this?"_

"Games,huh?" Mibuchi start thinking. But his thoughts was suddenly stopped when they a familiar voice. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw Murasakibara and Himuro walking towards them.

"Hi, Minna-san~" Murasakibara greeted, then noticed some more other people and saw his former captain. "Are~? Aka-chin is here too~"

"Hello, Murasakibara" Akashi greeted back, he then looked at Murasakibara's side "Hello to you too, Himuro"

"Hello, nice to see you, Akashi-san, Rakuzan" Himuro greeted back then turned towards Seirins "Yo,Taiga,Seirin"

Seirin greeted back.

Murasakibara and Himuro sitted between the two teams and made themselved comfortable.

"You really did came back" Izuki said.

Himuro laughed nervously "Atsushi was being stubborn and said he wants to hang out with _'Kuro-chin'_ "

"Mostly because there's food" Kagami scoffed.

Murasakibara glared at the Seirin's ace "Shut up, Bakaga-chin" He then turned towards and looked at his former captain ignoring Kagami's complains.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Aka-chin. Why are you here?" Murasakibara asked, munching on the chips he brought.

He have some food with him ofcourse, though they're snacks nonetheless.

Akashi hummed "Since there's three weeks of vacation, we decided to spend it here. I also met with Midorima yesterday." He reasoned but Murasakibara looked like he's not satisfied with his former captain's reasons, thinking he still have other plans.

"What about you, Murasakibara?" Akashi asked back.

Murasakibara blinked "Same I guess~ Our team planned to spend our three weeks of vacation here~"

"We also accompanied our coach earlier for some errand. Right, Muro-chin?" He continued before looking at his partner.

Himuro nodded.

"Ah. That explains why Seirin said _'You really did came back'_ earlier" Hayama mumbled.

Murasakibara and Himuro looked at Hayama and nodded in response.

"Okay!," Riko said a little loud, gaining everyone's attention. "Back to the topic... Games, anyone?" She asked, smiling slyly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Hohoho~~~ Looks like the main event/ main story is about to_ **b.e.g.i.n.!**

 _Mayu-kun's narrowing his eyes on his captain..._

 _This is... exciting! Good Luck, Aka-kun!_

 _Oh, and to Kuro-kun too! ( Even though you're still oblivious ;p )_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maybe I won't combine the chapters now since the next chapters are long now but... We'll see._


	9. I: I found you, Akashi-kun

**A/N:** _Should I post all of the remaining chapters for today?_

 _So, that... maybe to do the newest chapter ( Since my laptop gaved up on me .-. )_

* * *

 **I: I found you, Akashi-kun  
**

* * *

Everyone shivered in fear when the brunette; Riko, gaved them a devilish smile; except for some certain individuals like Akashi who remained impassive but if you look closer, his eyes are glinting in amusement, Kuroko who shooked his head and sigh though amusement was also visible in his eyes, and Murasakibara who stopped eating for few seconds then continued munching; reason? Well, it's because an amused smile was creeping its way to his face and hid it by biting on his chips.

Even those who aren't part of Seirin can feel chills running down to their spines since the brunette was also eyeing them; everyone actually. They can almost see and read what those devious smile mean...

 _Rough Translation: Join or Quadraple training for a month!_

Mayuzumi who remained silent as his eyes wander between everyone and one Aida Riko. _"Seirin's coach can sure be scary..."_ He thought. Suddenly he was reminded of a certain rakuzan captain. _"...Scratch that. I almost forgot about him... He's the worst"_ Hw involuntary shuddered as he remembers their training menu regimen.

Himuro was silently praying for his 'brother's' soul. _"It's quite amazing that they still survive with a coach like that..."_

 **iii**

"Hmm...Well to start with...," Mibuchi's fore and thumb fingers were on his chin, thinking. "How about hide and seek to start our activities?"

"Good idea!," Riko smiling brightly. "It's one of the famous outdoor games afterall~"

Akashi hummed in agreement.

"Alright, hide and seek it is then," Hyuuga nodding his head. "What are the rules?"

Riko still smiling "Since the picnic area is big, you can hide anywhere up the parking area _only_ ," she replied, emphasizing the last part. Seeing no one disagreeing, she continued "Whoever is last to be found will be the one next one to be _'it'_. The game will start when the _'it'_ player starts counting to 30. That means everyone have 30 seconds to hide. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So... Who will be _'it'_?" Koganei asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"How about Kuroko?" Kagami suggested, making everyone's attention turned to the teal head, said teen only blinked.

"How about it, Kuroko?" Kiyoshi inquired.

Kuroko nodded "I don't mind," he then turned towards his _'light'_ and smiled darkly "I'll be the **'it'** then"

Kagami shuddered, understanding Kuroko's smile translated in _'I'll get you for this'_. Kagami felt uneasy but one thing for sure...He's certainly sure that he's doom.

"All right then!," Riko cheered "Remember the rules!"

Everyone nodded.

Kuroko goes near a tree and crossed his arms before leaning his head to it and closing his eyes. Then he started counting. Everyone split up, dashing in each direction.

Himuro is seen running along with Murasakibara. They found a small building (mostly for comfort rooms you see at some picnic areas) and quickly dashed to the other side to hide themselves. Himuro peeked to see if the teal head was walking near them, and when he saw no one, he opened his mouth and sighed in relief. Though they're not really quiet since the purple head was still munching on some snacks and making loud noises... Himuro just hoped the noises won't give them away.

Nebuya and Hayama are seen together running on the parking area and quickly found themselves a spot to hide. Hayama was on a look out when he heard a loud grumbling and quickly turned his head and saw his teammate patting his stomach lightly.

"Nebuya! Your grumbling stomach will give us away!" He complained.

"What can I do? I'm feeling hungry!" Nebuya reasoned.

"We just ate some earlier!," Hayama growled, annoyed. "Can't you wait until the end of the game?!"

"Tell that to my hungry stomach." Nebuya replied with a flat expression.

" **Ugh!** So unreasonable!," Hayama sighed "I just hope this'll be over soon or I might go crazy!"

Meanwhile, Akashi just walked not really far from the teal head and hid in a tree, leaned on it while crossing his arms and wait to be _'found'_.

Hyuuga after almost 30 seconds, climbed a tree and made himself comfortable on one of the branch, sighing in relief. But his relief was quickly demolished when he sensed another presence... A big one and looked at his left and saw Kiyoshi smiling sheepishly at him.

 **"What the?! Kiyoshi!** " Hyuuga growled, cursing himself. _"Of all people I get to stuck up with, why him?!"_

"Yo, Hyuuga" Kiyoshi greeted, still having the sheepish smile.

"Be quiet, Kiyoshi or Kuroko might find the two of us" Hyuuga warned, still a little annoyed that he wasn't the only one hiding on the tree he's in at the moment.

"You mean Kuroko might find the five us,Hyuuga" Kiyoshi corrected, chuckling.

"Huh? What do you m—," Hyuuga got confused then got shocked when he looked by Kiyoshi's shoulder and found his three other teammates sitting on the branches of the other tree next to them. **"What the?! You!"** The three noticed Hyuuga and greeted him anxiously and nervously.

"Y-yo, Hyuuga-senpai" Fukuda greeted, sweating buckets.

"N-nice to see you, Hyuuga-senpai" Furihata greeted, laughing nervously.

"Ahaha... Guess the five of us have the same idea huh?," Kawahara laughing anxiously. "Hiding on a tree..."

There was dead silence for awhile. Then all of the sighed in dissapointment or in defeat. And all of them stay for awhile and waited to be _'found'_.

* * *

Akashi was silently leaning on the tree while looking at the sky, remembering today's events.

"Why am I so bothered about it?" He sighed then remembers what he saw on the bookstore where they saw the two phantoms.

 ** _-Flashbacks- ( Mostly consists of chapter 7 )_**

 _"I found some books that caught my interest. What about you Kuroko-kun?" Mayuzumi asked while walking towards the teal head teen._

 _"I found one but I'm still looking at the others" Kuroko replied then turned towards the light grey head teen. "You got three of them?" Kuroko asked; eyeing the books which is held by Mayuzumi._

 _"Yeah. I can't seem to choose since they all looked interesting" Mayuzumi reasoned._

 _"I see" Came the small response. While still eyeing the books Mayuzumi is holding, Kuroko saw the titles and chuckled a bit, startling the light grey head teen. "Romance novel?" Kuroko asked._

 _"Yeah. Why? Something wrong with it?" Mayuzumi asked back, still a bit dazed hearing the teal head's laugh._

 _"Nope. I just didn't know Mayuzumi-san into those kinds" Kuroko replied._

 _"What? We have different kinds of taste" Mayuzumi defend._

 _"Hai, hai" Kuroko said, chuckling a bit, earning a glare from the light grey head teen._

 _"Stop laughing. What's yours anyways?" Mayuzumi asked, still glaring at the teal head._

 _Kuroko stopped laughing and showed Mayuzumi the book he's holding._

 _"Sherlock Holmes?" Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow. "You're into detectives I see"_

 _Kuroko nodded "I don't like suspense much though"_

 _"Is that the only book you'll buying?" Mayuzumi asked, tilting his head._

 _"I guess so. The other books didn't really caught my interest" Kuroko sighed._

 _"Why don't you try other kinds of books other than detective stuffs?" Mayuzumi offered._

 _"Well pardon me if I'm not a romantisist like you" Kuroko glared at the light grey head teen._

 _Though for one Mayuzumi Chihiro, it's more like a pout instead._

 _Suddenly Mayuzumi raised a hand towards the teal haired boy and ruffled his hair, surprising the teal head in the process._

 _"Mayuzumi-san?" Kuroko asked, surpised by the light grey head teen's action._

 _"You know... What you're doing is a pout not a glare. " Mayuzumi said, still ruffling Kuroko's hair._

 _"Please stop messing my hair, Mayuzumi-san" Kuroko frowns while prying off the light grey head teen's hand off._

 _"You don't like your hair getting messed up?" Mayuzumi teased._

 _"Of course. It takes minutes to trim it after all" Kuroko reasoned._

 _"Then..." Mayuzumi started, raising a hand once again towards the teal head's head, confusing him. Mayuzumi then started fixing the teal head's hair, smoothing it. "I'll fix it since I was the one who messed it up" Kuroko only blinked and remained silent._

 _"There we go" Mayuzumi stated after fixing the teal head's hair._

 _Kuroko pouted "Please don't do that again"_

 _"Why? I fixed it, didn't I ?" Mayuzumi asked, smiling._

 _Mayuzumi earned another glare from the teal haired teen with a 'Hmp' and Kuroko looked away. Mayuzumi then grinned at this without the latter noticing._

 **iii**

 _"I'm still kinda surprised that they'll have a conversation like that" Koganei sighing a bit._

 _"Yeah, I mean they're chatting like they're known each other for a long time" Tsuchida added._

 _"Well atleast they're getting along" Hyuuga also sighing in relief._

 _"But how they intimate is something~" Riko mentioned, curious._

 _"What do you mean by that, Riko?" Hyuuga said, frowning._

 _"Well, did you see how Mayuzumi ruffled Kuroko's hair? It's looked like he's affectionate towards him!" Riko squeeled._

 _"Don't forget Kuroko-kun also laugh there! Both of them were even smiling!" Mibuchi added, radiating sparkles around him._

 ** _-End of Flashbacks-_**

 **iii**

Akashi also remembered the surpise reaction he got from the teal head when he suddenly tooked his hand and tagged him away from the light grey head teen. He awkwardly laughed at himself.

"He must have thought I looked weird and stupid after doing something like that..." He sighed in frustration. His thoughts was stopped when he heard a familiar voice beside him; startling him.

"Who thought you looked _'weird and stupid'_?" The voice asked the redhead.

Akashi quickly looked at his side, shocked is seen on his face. He saw the teal head staring at him, smile graced on his face. Akashi kept on blinking as if what he's seeing right now was just an illusion, but stopped when he heard the other laughed.

"Akashi-kun's face is priceless," Kuroko chuckled. Akashi was just standing still, staring at the teal head, frozen on his spot as he listens to the teal head's melodious laugh.

After some minute or so, Kuroko stopped laughing and looked intently at his former captain, smile still graced on his face.

Akashi then blinked when he saw Kuroko smiled wider.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"I found you~ Akashi-kun"**


	10. I: All Hide, I(We) Seek

**A/N:** _That reminds me!_

 _The latest or newest chapter will consist of their game called_ **"Truth or Dare"!**

 _Anyone have a question or dare for me to use~? o3o Feel free to suggest~_

* * *

 **I: All Hide, I(We) Seek  
**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

 _"He must have thought I looked weird and stupid after doing something like that..."_

 _"Who thought you looked 'weird and stupid'?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"I found you~ Akashi-kun"_

* * *

Akashi blinked once, blinked twice ... Then it finally dawned on him.

 _"Ah! I forgot we're in the middle of a game! How can I be socareless?!"_ He inwardly scolded himself, all the awhile the teal head couldn't get enough smiling at himself, getting a sense of victory for capturing his former teammate unaware of his surrounding.

Though... Even though he was amused of catching the redhead off guarded, he felt worried and wanted to ask why his former captain was spacing out but...

Maybe he'll ask some other time.

"How long are you going to be frozen there, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, stiffling a chuckle that's about to come out of his mouth.

Akashi sighed "I was too deep in thoughts that I didn't even sensed your presence...," He chuckled awkwardly and turned his attention completely to the teal head "Sorry about that"

"It's alright," Kuroko replied, smiling a bit, but then his smile grew a bit, making Akashi blinked his eyes again "I first found Akashi-kun of all people! I'm feeling a sensation of _victory_ " He chuckled.

Akashi glared a little at his former teammate "I should congratulate you for that achievement of yours but I'm rather feeling insulted"

"Is that so~?" Kuroko smiled playfully when he saw his former captain glared at him.

Akashi's eyebrows twitched at the teal head's response, then sighed "Whatever"

"Alright~," Kuroko smiled in victory "I have to find the others. Akashi-kun can go back to our picnic spot" He then turned around and started walking to find the others but was stopped when his arms was gripped by his former captain.

Akashi grabbed the teal head's wrists gently when the teal head was about to walked off, but truth be told, he was also shocked by his own action.

"Ah... Wait" Akashi managed to say after composing himself; also stopping the teal from taking another step.

Kuroko was surprised by his former captain and turned around to face him again.

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"I'll... go with you"

Kuroko only blinked.

Akashi sighed when he saw the teal head's confused expression. "Don't worry, I won't get in your way," He gently let go of the teal head's wrists. "I'll just tag along...," A smirked made its way to his lips "I want to see their reactions once you found them in their hiding spots"

It's Kuroko's turn to sigh "Akashi-kun sure is having fun"

Smirk still on Akashi's face, he respond "Better than just staying and waiting,right?," He walked past the teal head then looked by his shoulder "Let's go?"

Kuroko nodded his head and walked along side with his former captain.

 **iii**

Kuroko and Akashi have been wandering around the area when they heard a crunching sound. They stopped on their tracks and looked at each other.

They heard another crunching sound and darted their attentions towards the small building and looked at each other again, stiffling thei chuckles.

Akashi stayed where he was standing while Kuroko made his way to the other side of the building and peeked at little. He saw Himuro looking at Murasakibara who keeps on munching on his snacks (Wow just many snacks does he have?) with a defeated look.

Kuroko completely walked near them then coughed, catching the pairs attention. Himuro has a surprised expression on his face while Murasakibara stopped munching and looked at his former teammate for awhile then continue eating.

Himuro awkwardly laughed "We've been found" Murasakibara only hummed.

Kuroko chuckled a bit.

The pair then walked out of their hiding spot and saw Akashi smirking at them.

"Are~? Aka-chin's with Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara said between his munching.

"Was it Akashi that found the spot where we're hiding or...?" Himuro inquired.

"Murasakibara's munching," Akashi answered, amused "I'm just tagging along"

"I see," Himuro chuckled a bit "We'll head back and wait for you guys"

Both Kuroko and Akashi nodded and continue their seeking but before they could continue on their tracks they heard a small noise coming inside the small building. Akashi once again stayed while Kuroko looked inside( He walked in the male room of course~ )

Once Kuroko entered he heard someone's voice with a _'Shhh'_ sound. From one of the stall he saw three pairs of feet and Kuroko tried to stifled a laugh and walked towards it. Once Kuroko was standing by the front door, he gently and lightly grabbed the door knob and counted _three_ then in a flash, he opened it. He received different kinds of reactions. Koganei was flailing his arms around, Mitobe's eyes were wide in shock while Kagami let out a shriek for about a minute. After that they got out of the bathroom and saw Akashi looking at them with amusement and groaned in embarassment except for Mitobe who was scratching his head in embarassment too. The three goes back while Kuroko and Akashi looked for the others.

 **iii**

After some minutes of walking they crossed some few trees and wanders their eyes around for any signs of the others. They suddenly heard someone chuckling and got confused since it was coming from above. Kuroko looked up and saw his team captain hand chopping Kiyoshi then he looked to the other side of the tree and saw his other three teammates glancing down at his with awkward smiles. The other two keeps on arguing until they heard a cough and looked down and saw both Akashi and Kuroko looking at them, amusement dancing in their eyes. With final and hard hand chopped on Kiyoshi's head, Hyuuga jumped down with an annoyed expression while disregarding Kiyoshi's _'Ouch! That hurts, Hyuuga!'_ complain. The other three also climbed down and greeted Akashi and Kuroko before going back to their picnic spot.

Hyuuga sighed as Kiyoshi climbed down from the tree "All of people I get to stuck with"

Kiyoshi chuckled and put an arm around Hyuuga's shoulder "Come now, Hyuuga. It was fun!"

"For you it is. For me it's annoying! Considering I get to stucked with you!" Hyuuga retort.

Kiyoshi only laughed at this then turned towards Akashi and Kuroko "We've been found~ Good luck finding the others~" He then walked off while pulling an annoyed Hyuuga with him.

Akashi and Kuroko watched them till they were out of sight.

"Hyuuga-san and Kiyoshi-san sure gets along pretty well" Akashi commented. Kuroko nodded his head, agreeing.

 **iii**

Continuing walking, Akashi and Kuroko decided to go by the parking area to find the others but was stopped in their tracks when they heard some rustling sounds. Kuroko looked at his left side and saw the bushes rustling and sighed. He then walked towards it while Akashi stay.

While nearing it, Kuroko heard someone talking.

"Stop moving, Izuki" A voice said, Kuroko recognized as Tsuchida.

"It's tingly in here" Another voice said, it was Izuki.

"What does that even mean?" Another one, who was Mayuzumi.

Kuroko blinked when he heard Mayuzumi's voice. _"I thought I'll find Mayuzumi-san hiding with Mibuchi-san... I wasn't expecting he'll hide_ _with Izuki-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai..."_ He then sighed and called out to them.

"Izuki-senpai, Tsuchida-senpai, Mayuzumi-san... I found you" Kuroko called out.

"... Ah" He heard the three said simultaneously and heard another rustle and saw them coming out of their hiding.

Tsuchida laughed "We've been found"

"If Izuki-san didn't moved alot, Kuroko-kun wouldn't have found us out so soon..." Mayuzumi complained.

Izuki only scratched his head. Kuroko smiled a bit.

While walking out Mayuzumi saw Akashi looking at them with amusement but when their eyes clashed with each other, Akashi's expression turned into a blank one. The two engaged into a staring contest.

"Hm? Akashi? Why are you with Kuroko?" Izuki asked, surprised seeing the redhead with his teal head teammate.

This broke their staring contest and Akashi turned his attention to Izuki.

"Just tagging along" Akashi's only reply.

"I see" Izuki managed to say when he felt the atmosphere around them tensed up.

"Let's go back, Izuki, Mayuzumi" Tsuchida maneuver, trying to break the tensed atmosphere. Izuki nodded and start walking.

Mayuzumi eyed Akashi first then Kuroko "We'll be going now then"

Kuroko hummed and nodded his head.

When the three was out of sight, Kuroko turned around and eyed his former captain.

"Akashi-kun?"

Sensing his former teammate's worries, he turned his attention to the teal head "It's nothing, Kuroko. Let's go?"

Kuroko only nod.

 **iii**

The two reached the parking area and started looking around. Just when they thought that the other people they're seeking around aren't there, they heard a weird sound... More like a rumbling sound, followed by a yell.

"Ugh! I said stop that rumbling sound already!" A complaining voice said, Akashi recognized the voice as Hayama.

Another rumbling sound was heard. Kuroko tried to cover his laugh while Akashi raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I told you I can't!," Another voice, it was Nebuya, making Akashi sighed at his teammate's antics "I'm hungry!"

Akashi sighed again and give Kuroko a signal to uproach the two who was hiding. Kuroko nodded his head and started uproaching those who were hiding and saw the two glaring at each other. Knowing that they haven't spotted and noticed his presence, he coughed.

The two he heard him coughed, jumped out of surprised and saw the teal head looking at them, amused.

"K-Kuroko!" Hayama shouted, surprised.

Nebuya blinked when he saw the teal head.

Kuroko smiled a bit, amusement in his eyes "I found you"

The two sighed and Hayama glared at his teammate "This is your fault!"

"Not mine! It was my stomach!" Nebuya retort.

"Hai, Hai. That's enough you two" A voice called out.

Hayama and Nebuya looked by the teal head's shoulder and saw their captain smirking at them. The two shuddered.

"W-we'll go back now" Hamaya stated.

"Y-yeah" Nebuya agreed.

Then the two started dashing and out of Akashi and Kuroko's sight. The teal head raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why do I feel like you made them run like that?"

"Now where did you got that idea from?" Akashi asked back, smirking.

"Nevermind," Kuroko sighed "That leaves Riko-san and Mibuchi-san"

Akashi hummed and they once again continue seeking for the other two.

 **iii**

"Any sign of them?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko sighed "No," looking around "Weird... They couldn't have gone out of the parking area"

Akashi also looked around and when they saw no one, he maneuvered Kuroko to go back to the picnic area which Kuroko agreed to.

The two then goes back and spotted the others and approached them. Upon approaching they saw the other two they were looking for and saw other more familiar faces.

"There you two are! We've been looking for you!" Riko exclaimed.

Akashi forced himself not to rolled his eyes. "We're the ones who've been looking for you. Where did you go to?"

"Ah! Well you see, we've run into these guys" Mibuchi explained, poiting at some familiar faces.

Akashi and Kuroko turned towards the few newcomers.

"Yo! Akashi, Tetsu" Aomine greeted.

"Akashi, Kuroko" Midorima greeted the two.

"Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun!" Momoi greeted, squeeling.

"Hey, Tet-chan! Akashi!" Takao greeted, waving.

"Akashichii and Kurokochii~!" Kise greeted, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Kuroko. We meet again," Kasamatsu greeted the teal head then turned towards the redhead "Nice to see you, Akashi"

Both Akashi and Kuroko greeted back.

Riko then gleefully laughed; making everyone turned towards her.

"Looks like we're back from the beginning!," Riko then smirked making some people shiver "Shall we continue where we left off~?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**


	11. I: This'll be fun, indeed

**A/N:** _There's two more chapters left it seems._

 _Though I didn't mean that the story will be ending! What I meant are that the copies of the chapters from my other account._

 _Then i'll start doing the new chapter after. Cause... I should have been doing that now... Sheesh._

* * *

 **I: This'll be fun, indeed**

* * *

"We've got alot more people in here now," Hyuuga informed while looking at everyone. "Should we play something else?"

"Hmmm...," Riko was in deep thoughts while eyeing every people with them "You're right... I think playing Hide and Seek will be a little difficult for us considering more people joined in"

"So, what should we do next?" Koganei asked.

Everyone begun thinking when an idea popped in Takao's mind and perked up.

"I know!" He begun, making everyone surprised an quickly turned to face him "Let's play **Stuck in the Mud**!"

"Stuck in the what?" Izuki asked, confused.

Fukuda raised his hand to gain everyone's attention and asked "Does it include real mud?... I hope not"

Himuro chuckled "No, it doesn't, Fukuda-san"

"Then, how do you play it?" Furihata asked.

"It's a variation of tag," Kagami started explaining "Like in the game of tag, the tagger chased the players that are in the game. The difference is that when the player got tagged, they have to stand with their legs and arms apart and they cannot move. The only way to release them or untagged them is to go under the player who got tagged, either their legs or arms by the player who hasn't been tagged yet"

Himuro continued the explanation "The game continues for about 5-10 minutes or until everyone got tagged. But since we got alot of people, we can use more taggers"

"There you have it," Riko said simply. "Did everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"How will we split up the players and the taggers?" Tsuchida inquired.

"I have an idea!," Kise gleefully said, gaining everyone's attention and kept quiet, asking for him to continue. "I have two colored papers here with me. We can use them to know who are the players and the taggers"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Silence_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm not gonna ask wherever you get that colored papers from" Kasamatsu huffed, Kise pouted at his statement.

"It's almost like Kise already know this is gonna happen" Aomine added.

"Ki-chan! Are you secretly a masochist?!" Momoi asked, giving Kise a face of disbelief.

"Wha?! I am not! And which part am I a masochist, Momoichii!?" Kise wailed.

"Be quiet, idiot!" Kasamatsu irritatedly kicked Kise.

"Wha! Kasamatsu-senpai! Hidoi!"

"Anyways!," Riko exaclaimed to get everyone's attention "We'll only need two colors. Kise-kun, please get them ready"

"Got cha-ssu!" Kise replied and started ripping the colored papers, completely forgetting that Kasamatsu just kicked him.

"How Kise forgotten that pain from your kicked is beyond me, Kasamatsu" Aomine said, sweat dropping while watching the blonde ripping the colored papers while happily humming.

"It's beyond me either" Kasamatsu replied.

"Kaijo's Kise Ryouta sure is a hard headed one, even though his teammate kicked him that hard, he's still able to move like it's nothing" Hayama complimented with Nebuya nodding his head in agreement.

"Well, he is Sei-chan's former teammate after all" Mibuchi muttered.

Momoi giggled "He won't be our Ki-chan if he can't handle that"

"Stop talking like I'm not here-ssu!" Kise exclaimed while pouting.

"Just take it as a compliment, Kise" Aomine sarcastically said, earning a glare from the blonde.

Seirin watched the conversation happening infront of them in amusement.

"This day sure is a great day!" Kiyoshi suddenly said out of the blue.

"Huh? Why are you suddenly saying that, Kiyoshi?" Hyuuga asked the smiling Kiyoshi beside him.

"Well it's because...," Kiyoshi reasoned, looking at everyone "It's not everyday you get to hang out with everyone like this"

Hyuuga stared at Kiyoshi for awhile then to the crowd and hummed in agreement "If you're considering being with the other teams then I'll agree with you on that"

"But..." Koganei started, making Mitobe looked at him in confusion.

"But?" Tsuchida asked.

"What is it, Koganei-senpai?" Furihata also asked, Fukuda and Kawahara also looked at Koganei with both confusion and worries.

"It's just that... To be with the whole Kiseki No Sedai is a little bit surprising" Koganei continued.

"Ohhh..." Tsuchida, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara flatly said simultaneously.

Izuki sighed "I was getting worried when you trailed off your words..."

"That's what you're worried about?" Riko asked.

"Not really," Koganei replied. "More like surprised?"

"What's with the question there?!" Hyuuga urged himself not to facepalmed at his teammate's remark.

Koganei only scratched his the back his head while laughing awkwardly. Mitobe only shooked his head.

"Yep. Everyone's lively" Kagami simply said.

"Not you too, Kagami-kun," Kuroko muttered "Suddenly saying things out of the blue"

Kagami glared at his 'shadow' "Leave me alone!"

"Whatever you say, Kagami-kun" Kuroko sarcastically replied.

 **iii**

 _... After Awhile ..._

"Done!," Kise happily informed "I separated the colors according to Aida-san's instructions"

"Instructions?" Midorima raised an eyebrow, asking for explanations.

"Alright. Listen everyone" Riko announced. When she saw that everyone's listening, she started explaning.

"Since there are 25 people here, we'll choose 5 players to be the taggers by taking a stick with the color in its ends" Riko explained, showing a can with thin sticked in it.

"So that's why Kise was taking a little long to finish the colored papers" Takao concluded.

 _"No peeking allowed"_

"Alright," Hyuuga nodded his head "So, who'll start us off?"

"Seirin can start" Mayuzumi replied.

Seeing no one disagreeing, Riko presented the can infront of her team. Then starting with Kuroko, one by one, they tooked a stick. Next was Rakuzan, then Yosen, Kaijo, Tōō and lastly Shutoku.

 **iii**

"This is..." Riko managed to said.

"Well... This is unexpected" Kiyoshi complimented, grinning.

Hyuuga shrugged "Can't do anything about it. It's been decided"

"Good luck, Atsushi" Himuro cheered his partner.

Murasakibara hummed.

"Go, go, go, Akashi!" Hayama cheered loudly.

"It's not bad to cheer but let me remind you that you're part of them game, Hayama" Nebuya stoically said.

"I know, I know" Hayama replied, waving his hand at Nebuya; Nebuya only grumbled.

"Go, Dai-chan!," Momoi cheered "Go get'em!"

"Heh! You got it!," Aomine replied enthusiastically then turned into Kagami then grinned mischievously "Prepare to lose, **Bakagami!** "

"You're on, **Ahomine**!" Kagami hissed.

"Oi, oi. We're not starting yet. Don't get excited" Kasamatsu scolded;making Aomine and Kagami stop, _for now_.

"Wish me luck, Shin-chan!," Takao said; he then moved closer to Midorima and whispered "Be careful... Always be on your guard" He warned.

Midorima shuddered at his partner's warning "What are you up to, Takao?"

Takao just shrugged "Who knows~"

 **"TAKAO!"**

Takao then teased Midorima by poking his tounge out. This only made a vein popped out of Midorima's head.

"Good luck, Shin-chan!" Takao cheered before skipping to the taggers' team.

Midorima only crossed his arms "Hmp. I don't need luck. I have my lucky item for today. Oha-asa says Cancers are second place today. As long as  
I have my lucky item, I will never lose" He muttered _"Though Oha-asa did said to be careful with scorpions today..."_ He thought then looked at his partner whose having a conversation with his team _'The Taggers'_. He stared at his partner for awhile before turning around and walking off; a single sweat rolling on his face.

 **iii**

After separating the Players and Taggers, Riko started explaining the rules.

"Alright. Before I start explaining the rules, let me introduced to you the taggers of the game incase some of you _Might_ forgot who the taggers are," Riko started, emphasizing the word _'Might'_ then continued, extending a open palm infront of the taggers. "From Seirin we have Hyuuga Junpei," Hyuuga nodded his head. "From Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou," Akashi also nodded his head. "From Tōō, Aomine Daiki," Aomine have both of his arms on the back of his head while grinning mischievously at Kagami; Kagami only ignored it. "From Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi," Murasakibara raised his hand in response before going back on munching his snacks. "And from Shutoku, we have Takao Kazunari" Takao waved his hand cheerfully before a smirk made its way to his face as he looks at his partner; Midorima shuddered in response.

"Those that didn't get their names called are the runners" She said; earning nods in response.

"Here are the rules" Riko said, explaining. "Your field will only be the picnic area. Run outside the said field and you'll be disqualified. You can use tricks to outrun your taggers except using items. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun already explained how to play the game so, there's no need for me to explain"

"Question!" Koganei said in a loud voice.

"What is it, Koganei?"

"Are you and Momoi-san joining the game?"

"Ah, no," Momoi replied "We'll guard the foods while you guys do your fun activity"

"I'll keep them company," Mibuchi added "You guys just enjoy"

"Well... If you say so" Izuki said.

Mitobe was looking at the three with worried expression.

"Don't worry, Mitobe," Koganei assured Mitobe after seeing the expression on his face. "They'll be fine. Mibuchi-san's with them after all"

"Yep. That's right" Riko added, assuring Mitobe.

Mitobe looked at them for awhile before nodding his head in consent.

"So then! Let's start!" Kiyoshi cheerfully said.

"How are we going to start?" Fukuda can't helped but asked.

"Us taggers will count to 10. Use the 10 seconds to dash" Takao suggested.

"No. We'll do it instead" Mibuchi said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then" Takao replied.

"Enjoy everyone! Good luck!" Momoi yelled cheerfully.

"This will be interesting" Mibuchi commented, chuckling.

 **iii**

 **"Yosh!,"** Hyuuga yelled while turning around to face the runners before cracking his knuckles "Get your bodies ready cause i'm not gonna back  
down!" He said, pointing at the runners. **"You hear me?!"** He said before showing a evil grin on his face "I'll show you no mercy"

Almost everyone cower in fear; except for Kuroko and Himuro who sweat drop at Hyuuga's antics.

 ** _"CLUTCH TIME?!"_** Everyone in Seirin yelled in their thoughts except Kuroko whose face remained impassive.

While the runners , well, almost all the runners, were cowering in fear by someone. Akashi was watching the scene in silence but if you look  
closer, there's amusement dancing in his eyes. Aomine, like the runners, was cowering in fear. Takao was trying to stifle his laugh. Murasakibara  
remained calm while munching on his snacks but then stopped munching and made a comment.

"Uwaa... Seirin's captain is scary" He said before continuing munching.

Takao who was trying to stifle his laugh finally broke and let out a cheerful laugh " **Hahaha!** This is so hilarious!"

"I'm surprised Bakagami's able to live while having that kind of captain..." Aomine commented, sweats dropping on his face.

Momoi who heard his statements grinned and said "Like you're the one to talk, Dai-chan," Aomine looked at her in confusion.

"You're still alive after receiving punishment from our captain and...," She continued while enjoying the scared face on her childhood friend "You've been to Akashi-kun's training,right~?"

Riko who caught up to Momoi's thoughts joined in "Ohh~? Isn't that the same as belittling your former captain?"

Everyone then felt the temperature decreasing and felt chills on their spines, Aomine was now sweating buckets.

"Hoh? Is that so, Aomine?" Akashi asked, his eyes were being covered by his bangs.

" **N-N-NO!** It's not what you think, Akashi!" Aomine tried to reasoned.

"And from the way I heard it. It seems like you're still skipping some of your trainings" Akashi said, slowly turning his head to look at his former teammate.

Akashi then gaved Aomine a smile _(more like smile of doom!)_ "I'll see to it to talk about your skipped trainings when your captain and I get to talk"

Aomine can only nod his head in fear and defeat.

Kuroko gaved a sigh and shooked his head.

"Idiot" Kagami muttered under his breath.

 **iii**

"Then. Should we start?" Takao inquired who earned a _'yes'_ in response.

"Alright! Get ready!" Riko exclaimed.

Aomine was already in position. His first... or main target locked on... Kagami. Aomine was looking at Kagami with the same mischievous smirk on  
his face as he waits for the countdown; Kagami saw the smirk and shuddered a bit before getting himself ready to run. Takao was looking at his partner with a grin plastered on his face, he grinned wider when he saw his partner looked away and locked on him as his first target. Murasakibara, whose snacks are now gone, stretched his arms a bit and was muttering _'How troublesome'_ under his breath while eyeing the runners, but when his eyes locked on his partner, Himuro, he muttered again _'Maybe it's not so bad after all~'_. Hyuuga who have a evil smirk on his face was looking at the runners piercingly like he's eyeing some kind of prey and he's the predator; making some of them, who locked eyes with him shiver or shuddered in fear. Akashi was observing quietly at his current team _'The taggers'_ and the runners. Then after awhile, he nodded to himself and quietly called Takao who in turn looked at him in response.

Riko, Momoi and Mibuchi was looking between the taggers and runners and noticed the intensed atmosphere.

 _"It almost look like they're about to engage into some kind of war"_ Momoi thought.

Mibuchi was having an unknown smile plastered on his face while looking between his redhead captain and his light grey head teammate then he looked at a certain teal head. After looking at the three for awhile, he stifled his giggle that was about to come out of his mouth. "Interesting. indeed" He quietly muttered.

 **iii**

 **"Ready!,"** Riko started "We're going to start the countdown!"

 **"10!"** Momoi begun.

Everyone started dashing away after hearing the countdown number.

 **"9!"**

Takao let out a whistle "This'll be fun!," He chuckled then turned to look at Akashi and gave him a thumbs up; Akashi nodded his head in response.

 **"8!"**

"Heheheh... Get ready to feel strength!" Hyuuga yelled.

 **"7!"**

"He sure is on fire" Aomine commented.

 **"6!"**

Murasakibara only hummed while stretching his arms again.

 **"5!"**

"... Get ready" Akashi commanded; earning a _'yes'_.

 **"4!"**

 _"Get ready to lose, Kagami!"_ Aomine thought, positioning himself.

 **"3!"**

Hyuuga positioned himself while still having an evil smirk on his face.

 **"2!"**

Everyone was now in position. Akashi looked at the direction where a certain person used to dashed away.

 **"1!"**

A smirk made its way to the redhead's lips.

"This'll be fun, indeed"

 **"Start!"** Riko, Momoi and Mibuchi exclaimed and the taggers started dashing towards the directions where the runners are.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 _And... One more "copied" chapter left and I can start writing the newest one!_

 _Though of course it won't be publish today~ I'll still have to think for some questions and dares to use._

 _Any questions you want to suggest for the game?_

 _Any dares?_

 _Feel free to review and suggest!_

 _And oh! I'll list those who are pairs in this story..._

AkaKuro, MayuKuro _( Final Pair? Secret! XP )_

AoKaga

KasaKise

MidoTaka

MuraHimu

 _For the others... I'm not sure but you can suggest who you want to be pair except for the list above~._


	12. I: It's our win

**A/N:** _And here's... The Last one!_

 _I was gonna publish this one earlier but sleepness get the best of me..._

 _What!? It was cold and raining, okay? (blankets are too good~ weather be damned...)_

* * *

 **I: It's our win  
**

* * *

The players; or rather, the runners have started dashing away to different directions to escape from the taggers who were waiting for the count down to finish. Along the way, some of them meet each other up and either scampered away from each other or teamed up; mostly the latter, and tried to find some hiding spots to hide for awhile or think of some plans to get away or escape from getting caught by the taggers. The teams consists of Mitobe with Koganei, the trio: Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda and Izuki with Tsuchida and Kiyoshi while the others are individuals, namely: Kuroko, Kagami, Mayuzumi, Midorima and Himuro.

 _Side Note: Kasamatsu and Kise weren't mentioned since they have gone away before they get to join the game. Courtesy of Kasamatsu who tooked the whining Kise away._

 **iii**

 **"Start!"**

And the Taggers dashed and split up towards the directions were the runners have run to. While they're running, you can see Hyuuga running with the still evil grin on his face while observing his surroundings, looking for any sign of the players or runners. Aomine who also is running is also observing his surroundings, probably and mainly looking for Seirin's ace Kagami Taiga. Murasakibara who is running normal was looking for his partner Himuro and was muttering _'Where are you,Muro-chin?'_ , _'I'm hungry'_ , _'I should find Muro-chin and get thisover with'_ under his breath along the way. Akashi was quietly observing his surroundings while running, not really fast and Takao is also being quiet, also observing for any signs of the players or runners.

 **iii**

"Hmm... The runners sure have run away far," Takao said while looking around.

"I wonder if I tooked the right direction" He quietly murmured.

Then after awhile, he saw a few or two figures standing far away where he was running.

"Hm? I wonder who those are"

Squinting his eyes while running and got a little near, he saw that the two figures were actually Midorima and Mayuzumi.

"Wuh! It's Shin-chan and Mayuzumi-san!," He exclaimed but not so loud. "I wonder if they're in a team...," He wondered. "Oh,well! Either way, it works for me!" He said, then a grin made its way to his lips.

His mind thought of the plan, he and Akashi have discussed.

 **iii**

 _-flashback-_

Akashi quietly called out for Takao in which Takao turned his head towards Akashi.

"What is it, Akashi?" Takao asked.

"I have a plan" Akashi answered.

"A plan?" Takao repeated.

Akashi nod "The runners consists of different types of players. From what I observed, some of them would probably teamed up while others will go individual"

"Really?" Takao asked again; earning a nod from the redhead.

"I need you to help me up with some players"

"Okay. Which one?"

"Kagami can ran fast but he'll probably be hunt down by Aomine, while the others will be hunt down by Hyuuga-san and Mutasakibara,"

Takao nodded his head in understanding, gesturing Akashi to continue.

"The players who they'll have problems hunting down are Kuroko and Mayuzumi-san"

It tooked few seconds for Takao to let the words sinked in.

"Ah! That's right! Mayuzumi-san and Kuroko-kun both have low presence!" He noted.

"That's right and they both possessed misdirections. They'll probably use it incase some of us will see them and try to capture them"

"So, what plan do you have?"

"Since they both have low presence, you can use your hawk eyes to locate them. Izuki-san will probably use his eagle eye to avoid being tagged so it'll be no problem if you also use yours," Akashi explained.

Takao nodded his head.

"When I saw the runners split up after running few meters away, I saw that Midorima and Mayuzumi run not far away from each other, so if you were to run on either Midorima or Mayuzumi's directions, there's a possibility that they'll stick together if they ever saw each other"

Takao hummed "I see. So for me, it's more like killing two birds with one stone, huh?"

Akashi grinned a little "You got the picture"

Takao returned the gesture "Yep!"

"Then I'll leave Mayuzumi-san to you. I'll probably run into Seirin so there's a possibility i'll also run into Kuroko. I'll deal with him"

"Okay! Leave it to me!"

 _-End of flashback-_

"Akashi sure have gotten it right" Takao murmured.

After making sure that the two figures haven't sense his presence, he started doing his plan and make his way near them.

 **"Alright... Time to hunt"** He said, a smirk made its way to his lips.

 **iii**

Murasakibara still on the move with lazy eyes as he looks around for anysign of his partnet or other runners when he saw Seirin's ace Kagami Taiga near a tree and seems to be talking to someone. Out of curiosity and of course for game purpose, he neared Kagami until he's few meters away from him. Kagami, who was still talking to someone noticed his presence and looked at his direction. When Kagami saw Murasakibara having a little grin on his face, he shouted at him in surprise.

 **iii**

Few minutes ago, Kagami was now walking for a bit while carefully observing his surroundings, feeling wary while looking out for any sign of the taggers when someone called out to him. He jerk and looked at his left in surprise and saw someone near the tree.

"What the? It's you" Kagami said after calming himself.

"The taggers should be hanging around there now, right?" The man inquired.

"Yeah, probably. Though I still don't see anyone"

"They probably still far away from here or some of them are now chasing the others"

"Guess so"

Then all of the sudden, Kagami sensed someone and looked by his side and saw Murasakibara looking at him with a known grin on his face. Kagami paled a little and point at Murasakibara. The man who he was talking to saw his actions and tensed.

"M-Murasakibara!" Kagami shouted; pointing accusingly at the purple head.

"Hello, Kaga-chin," Murasakibara lazily greeted. "Looks like you aren't the only one here," He continued and asked "Who are you talking to, Kaga-chin?"

Both Kagami and the one who he's talking to tensed.

"I-He..." Kagami stuttering, not able to form a word.

The man saw this and sighed. He then came out of his hidings and looked at Murasakibara's direction, the latter having a surprised expression. The said man was actually Himuro himself.

"Hello, Atsushi" Himuro awkwardly waved at his partner.

"Ah. It's Muro-chin" Murasakibara said, waving back.

Kagami laughed nervously while scartching the back of his head "Looks like we've been found"

Himuro nodded his head "Yeah. But, we can still try to escape"

"Ehhh... Why?" Murasakibara asked.

Kagami sweat dropped at Murasakibara's question "Umm... Because, we're in the middle of the game? Shouldn't you be chasing us?"

Murasakibara blinked twice "Ah. You're right," Both Kagami and Himuro sighed "But it'll only be Muro-chin who I'll be chasing now"

Kagami suddenly felt a vein popped out of his head " **HUH?!** Why's that?! Are you trying to ignore me?!"

Murasakibara shooked his head "Nope. It's because someone else is after you, Kaga-chin"

"Huh?" Kagami asked, confused.

Murasakibara pointed at a certain direction and both Kagami and Himuro followed where he was pointing. There they saw Aomine, looking at them, more like looking at Kagami's direction with a evil smirk, Kagami shuddered while Himuro blinked and looked back at his partner.

Kagami was staring at Aomine who was few meters away from him, he then jerk and started running fast away from the Yosen duo when he suddenly saw Aomine dashed at him in such a certain speed that he didn't get to think what to do and started dashing off. Himuro then watched as the two got out of their sight and sweat dropped.

"Good luck, Taiga" Himuro murmured then looked back at his partner when he sensed someone staring at him.

Both of them engaged into a staring contest. Both of them not backing out nor surrendering. Then all of the sudden, Himuro dashed passed by  
Murasakibara who only blinked and looked back at his fast running retreating figure.

Murasakibara pout "That's not fair, Muro-chin. Foul play,"

He then started running and chased after his partner.

"I'll get you for this. I won't let you escape," Murasakibara firmly said. "Prepare youself, Muro-chin"

 **iii**

Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara walked together while warily lookingaround for any sign of the taggers. The three of them teamed up so that it'll be easy for them to get away from the taggers. Having a plan of one of them will be a decoy to try and fool the tagger, or when one of them got tagged, one of the two who's untagged can make the tagger chase after him while the other will untag the tagged player.

 _Yep, good plan indeed..._

"Any sign of them?" Fukuda asked.

"None yet" Kawahara answered.

"There's a posibility that they're chasing the others" Furihata warily said, looking at their surroundings.

"Looks like we're safe for now then!" Kawahara exclaimed; his other two teammates nodding their heads in agreement.

 **"Oh? Are you sure?"** A new dark and malicious voice said.

 _Or so they thought._

The trio jerked in surprised and froze in their spot. As the frozed still, they sensed a murderous aura from the person who is at their backs. The shivered in fear and slowly turned around. There they saw their team captain Hyuuga Junpei looking at them with an evil smirk while lurking out a murderious aura and saw him cracking his knuckles.

 **"Why hello there, Kouhai tacchii~"** Hyuuga greeted the trio with a scary smile in which made the trio shiver in fear.

Hyuuga then opened his eyes and intently stared at the trio, the evil smirk still plastered in his face.

Hyuuga tilted his head **_"Any last word?"_**

The trio looked at each other **"RUN!"** They shouted in unison and started running fast away from their scary captain.

"Hehehe. Oh, no you don't!" Hyuuga said then started chasing fast at the trio like the devil himself are on their heels.

 **"WAAAAA! RUNNNNN!"** Kawahara shouted.

"That's what we're doing already!" Fukuda shouted back.

"Someone! please save us!" Furihata yelled.

The trio still running looked back and saw their captain running after them at full speed, having a scary smirk.

 **"FASTERRR!"**

"Seriously, How can Hyuuga-senpai run that fast?!"

"I don't know and I don't have any time to know!"

"Probably Riko-senpai's..."

 **"RUN FOR YOUR DEAR LIFE!"**

 **"It's the End of the World!"**

"You're exagerrating too much!"

"Just keep running!"

 _ **"Hehehe! Here I come, Kouhais!"**_

 **"HUWAAAAAHHHHH ! RUN FASTERRRR!"**

 **"GRAB A FUEL!"**

 **"WHAT ARE WE?! VEHICLES?!"**

"We can't even use our plan!"

"Abandon it! It's impossible!"

"I'm too petrified to do it!"

 ** _"KOUUUUHAAAAIIIISSS!"_**

 **"I'M TOO YOU TO DIE!"**

 ** _"HIE...HIE...HIE..."_**

 **"GUWAAAHHHHH!"**

While running for their dear lives, they saw some few people ahead of them and recognized them as Koganei and Mitobe.

"It's Mitobe-senpai and Koganei-senpai!" Kawahara shouted.

 **"MITOBE-SENPAI! KOGANEI-SENPAI!"** Fukuda hopelessly yelled.

The two said persons were wondering around when they heard some faint stomping sounds and stopped on their tracks. The sound was getting loud and the two of them looked at each other. Suddenly they heard someone yelling out their names and turned towards the direction where they heard the yelling voice.

There they saw the trio looking terrified while running fast, they squinted their eyes and saw someone also running at their back.

When they recognized who it was the two of them jerked up and started dashing away.

 **"IT'S HYUUGA!"** Koganei yelled in panic.

Shocked expression was plastered in Mitobe's facade.

Now Hyuuga the tagger was now chasing after five runners with a malicious evil smirk, can be translated as _'You're All Mine!'_. The five felt shivers running down their spines as they kept on running away from the scary captain who was like out to kill someone.

 **"AH! LOOK OVER THERE!"** Koganei shouted.

*"WHAT?!"* Kawahara shouted back; The trio was able to catched up. Of course with the scary megane captain still on their tails.

"It's Tsuchi-senpai, Izuki-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai!" Furihata exclaimed.

Hyuuga was able to hear their little conversations and his already wide smirk got more wider, his aura getting more malicious, dark and murderious. The five sensed this and shivered more and speed up more. Trying to avoid the so called death by their captain.

The five was now nearing the unsuspecting trio, that's why they shouted out to them in hope to avoid getting caught up by the scary captain who's in the tails at the moment.

 **"RUN AWAY!"** They shouted in unison; except Mitobe who made a flailing movements with his arms as a gesture to warn them.

The trio who heard the loud words turned their heads and saw them and their scary company.

 **"WHAT THE!?"** Tsuchida exclaimed.

"Ah, they're being chased by Hyuuga" Kiyoshi laughed.

"It's not just being chased, **they are being chased!** And soon will we!" Izuki yelled in panic.

 **"RUN!"** Tsuchida shouted.

Soon the five was joined by the trio.

 **"HEHEHE, This sure is my LUCKY DAY!"** Hyuuga exclaimed, maliciously laughing.

 **"IS THIS STILL EVEN A TAG GAME!?"** Kawahara shoutedly asked.

 **"THIS IS NO TAG GAME ANYMORE! IT'S A ESCAPE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!"** Fukuda shoutedly replied.

"We're running with the devil" Izuki calmly said.

"If you're making a pun, Izuki. **Now is not the time!** " Tsuchida exaggeratedly said.

"Hahaha. Now, now. Let's all have some fun" Kiyoshi chuckled.

"Not really when you have a scary looking captain chasing after you!"

"Eh? It's just Hyuuga though" Kiyoshi reasoned, looking back to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga heard this and felt a vein on his temple. "Oh? Is that so? **DIE** " He exclaimed.

"Ahahaha. You sure are having fun, Hyuuga"

Hyuuga felt his irritation rised. "You know what?! I'll start with **YOU**!," He shouted; pointing at Kiyoshi's direction. **"Prepare to die, Kiyoshi!"**

"With honor" Kiyoshi replied with a grin.

 **"KIYOSHIIII!"**

The others sweat drop at Kiyoshi's and Hyuuga's antics.

 **iii**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"WAIT UP, BAKAGAMI!"** Aomine yelled at the dark redhead.

"WE'RE PLAYING TAG SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO WAIT FOR YOU, AHOMINE!" Kagami yelled back.

"Oh, come on! Let me catch you!" Aomine reasoned, grinning mischievously.

Kagami shivered **"Die, Ahomine!"** He shouted; speeding up his pace.

 **"Oi!"** Aomine shouted back. He then started speeding up his pace to catch up with the dark redhead while grinning "You won't get away, Kagami!"

 **iii**

" **Ugh!** This isn't good!" Nebuya groaned.

A whistle "This game sure is getting interesting!" Hayama cheerfully said.

Nebuya's eye brow twitched " **You think?!** We're getting cornered by a giant here!"

"... That's kinda harsh, don't you think?" Himuro sighed.

"Tch tch. You don't have a heart at all, Nebuya" Hayama sarcastically said.

Nebuya glared at his teammate. Hayama only huffed in response.

"Anyways... Atsushi," Himuro started. "Can you stop staring at us like that? You look like a predator ready to pounce at his prey"

Murasakibara blinked "Ehh~? But my goal is to capture you"

"And ours are to get away and escape from you" Nebuya firmly said.

"I won't let you," Murasakibara tooked a stance. "You won't get away"

Himuro smiled and nod "Even if it's you, Atsushi. I won't lose" He firmly declared.

Murasakibara hummed "Even if it's you, Muro-chin. I won't lose either~" He then grinned. "I will pounce at you, Muro-chin~"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Silence._

 **.**

 **.**

Nebuya's eyes were wide as a saucer while gaping. Hayama kept on blinking while staring at the purple head while Himuro has a blush creeping at his face while staring at his partner who have a grin plastered on his face.

 **"T-That sounds soo wrong!"** Nebuya shouted.

Hayama was frozen stiff as if letting the words he just heard sinked in and trying to process it over and over again.

"What is~?" Murasakibara innocently asked.

"A-Atsushi..." Himuro stuttered; blush still plastered on his face.

Murasakibara innocently blinked then titled his head "Hm~? What is it, Muro-chin~?"

"Y-You shouldn't s-say s-something l-like t-that..." Himuro lightly scolded while stuttering on his words.

"Ehh~? Why? Did I said something wrong?" Murasakibara wailed.

 **"YOU SURELY DID!"** Nebuya argued.

A pout "I don't remember any though..." Murasakibara said; frowning.

"... Just how innocent are you, Murasakibara?" Hayama asked; finally got out of his stupor.

"Speak for yourself, pup" Nebuya snorted.

"P-pup?" Hayama whined at his teammate.

 **iii**

"... Why is this happening to me?" Midorima incomprehensibly asked.

"... Beats me" Mayuzumi flatly said.

"And to add to the fact that I didn't just got stuck with you," Midorima stated while eyeing Mayuzumi then turned his head to other side "But I also got to bumped into you people!" He added irritatedly as he glares at the people with him at that moment... And it was the Seirin.

Mayuzumi only shrugged "Not just that," He said as he looks infront of a two people grinning darkly at them "But we also run into a tagger that was chasing them"

"Why isn't my lucky item working?!" Midorima angrily said.

Mayuzumi's eyebrow twitched unknowingly _"He's actually more worried about that?"_ He then let out a sigh and turned his attention to the other runners "So, how are you guys holding?"

"Barely" Izuki stated; sighing as he eyes his captain who still carries a dark grin on his facade.

"... Still alive and well, I guess" Koganei said; with Mitobe sweating.

Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda simultaneously sighed.

Kiyoshi laughed "Now, now. Atleast we're having fun~" He then grinned at Hyuuga who grinned back at him.

"Well, it is undeniably fun but it is also tiring" Tsuchida tiredly said.

"You can say that again" Izuki sighed.

"... Now that I remembered it," Fukuda started as he looks at his fellow teammates. "I wonder how Kagami is doing"

"Ah, that" A voice stated, making everyone turn their attention infront of them.

"He's currently being chased my Aomine" The voice who was Takao's continued.

"Aomine, huh?" Hyuuga said as he put both of his hands in his hips.

Takao chuckled "I saw them awhile ago. They're both on fired! Not wanting to lose to each other!"

"Well... They are rivals after all" Furihata stated.

Fukuda nodded.

Kawahara then sweatdropped "It won't be a surprised if both of them goes into Zone as they chase each other"

Everyone who heard Kawahara's statement also sweat drop at that thought of seeing the dark redhead and the bluehead chasing each other while on zone.

"Panther and tiger zone, huh?" Izuki stated as he crossed his arms in his chest then nodded to himself.

Seirin looked at him with a flat look. Mayuzumi only blinked at the statement. Takao was stifling a laugh while Midorima only fixed his glasses.

Hyuuga felt his eyebrow twitch in a irritatable manner "Let's go back to where we left off, should we?" He then made a dark smirk as he eyes the runners.

Takao cracked his knuckles as he nod in agreement; also showing a dark smirk as he eye someone.

Seirin together with Mayuzumi and Midorima gulped in response and started running once again like a devil on their heels.

 **iii**

 **"Give it up, Kagami!"** Aomine shouted at the dark redhead; catching up and getting more close than ever.

"Over my dead body, Ahomine!" Kagami retorted.

They then run into the Rakuzan members with Himuro and Murasakibara in a stance. Kagami saw this and run to them, making the blue head confused for a moment. Kagami then tugged his brother's arm and ran again, making Rakuzan and Murasakibara shocked and surprised.

"T-Taiga?" Himuro called; a little bit surprised by his brother's action.

 **"Kaga-chin!,"** Murasakibara shouted, making Kagami looked back. **"Give Muro-chin back!"** He said angrily; glaring daggers at the dark redhead.

"Uh-oh" Aomine muttered.

Now soon Murasakibara was chasing the two with Aomine behind him.

"What... was that?" Nebuya asked as he turned his head to his teammate.

"Dunno" Hayama shrugged.

 **"What the?!,"** Kagami shouted. "I know that part of the game is chasing us but why in the world does he looks **angry?!** "

Himuro only laughed awkwardly in response.

Kagami gaved his brother a knowing look. "You got alot of explanation to do, Tatsuya"

Himuro only looked away but proceed to run with the dark redhead.

 **iii**

As the two runners were running away from their taggers, they run passed by a tree where, a certain person was hiding. The shadow person looked at the two runners and two taggers running passed him. When they were out of sight, he sighed in relief.

But his relief was soon cut off.

"Well, well. Look what we have here~" A certain person said.

This made the shadow person jerked and looked behind him and his eyes widen.

"Why hello, Kuroko-kun~" Akashi greeted; a smirk was shown on his face.

The said person got out of the shadow and looked at the redhead.

"Hello, Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted back, making the redhead's smirk wider.

"Fancy seeing you here" Akashi said, making one step forward; Kuroko also made a one step backward.

"I think Fancy is understatement when it comes to Akashi-kun though" Kuroko replied.

Akashi chuckled in response "So... What are you going to do now?" He made another step forward.

"Since it's a tag game. Of course i'll ran away from the tagger" Kuroko replied; making a step backward.

Akashi chuckled; making another step forward "You do know that's impossible, right?"

A sweat made its way to his cheeks "I could try, Akashi-kun" He retorted as he made another step backward.

Akashi made a smile "I'll look forward to that then"

Akashi was going to make another step towards the phantom when he saw Kagami and Himuro were running back with Murasakibara and Aomine behind them; chasing them. Kuroko looked where we was looking at and also saw this. Akashi groaned when he saw the four; Kuroko heard this and looked at him again, confused.

Behind Akashi, Nebuya and Hayama were making their way and saw their captain aswell as the other two runners who were running away from the chasers.

"Are~ It's Akashi" Hayama said.

"I can see that," Nebuya lazily said back, then looked at the side. "Ah. There they are"

Hayama laughed "Kagami and Himuro sure can ran fast"

When Murasakibara and Aomine saw Akashi, they stopped on their tracks as Kagami and Himuro ran further and goes next to Nebuya and Hayama.

"Oh, Akashi" Aomine greeted.

"Aka-chin~" Murasakibara happily greeted.

Akashi greeted back.

Aomine then noticed another presence and looked infront of Akashi.

"Hello, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko greeted with monotone voice.

 **"T-Tetsu?!"** Aomine shouted; surprised seeing the latter.

"Hello, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara greeted back.

"Well, this is a little bit awkward" Himuro said; sweating as he watch the four generation of miracles talked to each other.

"You tell me," Kagami groaned. "All of the sudden, four members of those gom are now together"

"Yeah but Kuroko-kun is one of the runners" Himuro stated as he looks at the phantom.

"Oh, right" Hayama stated as he realized.

Nebuya merely shrugged.

Aomine was looking between his former shadow and former captain. Kuroko was looking at Aomine and Murasakibara but Akashi wasn't. He noticed that Akashi was staring at the teal head with an unreadable expression; Aomine raised an eyebrow at this but then a sudden realization hit him. He sighed at this and shooked his head.

"Murasakibara" Aomine started; making the latter looked at him. "Kagami. Himuro. Rakuzan. Runners. Now"

"Oh~ right," Murasakibara nodded then looked at his former captain and former teammate. "Good luck, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin"

The two then run towards the runners; making the four runners jerked and started dashing away.

Kuroko used this as a opportunity and dashed away from his former captain.

Akashi noticed this and chuckled a bit. Then he started chasing after the teal head with an amused expression.

* * *

 _Fyukou: Guess they reached the time limit but oh,well... They're having fun anyways~_

* * *

 _-Time Skipped-_

 _-Seirin, Shutoku with Mayuzumi-_

"Stop laughing, Kiyoshi" Izuki sighed.

"Why~?" Kiyoshi respond with a smile on his face.

"Here, we got tagged yet you're still laughing" Tsuchida stated.

"We still got a chance, right? I mean the others haven't been tagged yet" Koganei assured.

"No, duh," Tsuchida said. "They planned this..."

Mitobe nodded in response as he watch Hyuuga and Takao looked at the remaining runners. Namely the trio: Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda with Mayuzumi and Midorima.

"Good luck! You can do it!" Kiyoshi cheered.

The trio were cowering in fear as their captain looked at them with mischievious smirk.

 **"We're gonna die!"**

Hyuuga's smirk widen in response.

A sigh "Oha-asa is always accurate," Midorima stated. "Scorpion like you are a mischief for today...," He added as he looked at his partner who was looking at him cheerfully. "Then again... There isn't any day I find you NOT annoying" He sighed resignedly.

Mayuzumi sighed and shooked his head.

Then not from afar two certain people was running towards them. Mayuzumi noticed this and looked at that direction and got surprised.

The others also noticed them and looked at their direction.

"Are, Kuroko-kun and Akashi?" Furihata said.

"Ah. Domo, Minna-san" Kuroko greeted as he moved to the side to avoid getting tagged by his former captain.

Akashi noticed Midorima and Mayuzumi and stopped in his tracks.

"Midorima" Akashi greeted.

"Akashi" Midorima greeted back.

Akashi let his eyes observed and wander around "Got cornered I see"

"Hmped. Takao has his hawk eye after all" Midorima reasoned.

Akashi chuckled at his former teammate's statement.

"How's the game between you going, Hyuuga-san?" Akashi asked as he turn to Seirin's captain.

Hyuuga grinned wide and looked at the tagged runners "It's going pretty well~" He then turn to the untagged runners. "Though I'm not done just yet~"

The untagged runners gulped in response.

Akashi shooked his head in amusement. He then looked at Mayuzumi who was looking back at him then smirk "Doing well, Mayuzumi-san?"

"Pretty well, Akashi" Mayuzumi monotonely replied.

Takao was looking between Akashi and Mayuzumi with a nervous look. Midorima noticed this but shrugged it off.

 **iii**

 **"WELL! BACK TO BUSINESS!"** Hyuuga suddenly shouted as he suddenly dashed into the unsuspecting untagged runners, successfully tagging Kawahara and Furihata; the trio screamed at this.

"That's foul play, Hyuuga!" Koganei complained.

"Not my fault if you aren't paying attention" Hyuuga replied with a grin then turned towards Fukuda who was shivering in fear **"You're next"** He said with a evil smirk.

Fukuda then screamed and dashed away from his captain; Hyuuga followed suit.

"Ah, ah... There goes our last survivor" Izuki said while shaking his head.

Takao grinned at this then looked back to Midorima and Mayuzumi "Shall we continue too~?"

Mayuzumi was sweating a bit while Midorima groaned in response.

Takao then launched towards the two; making Midorima and Mayuzumi ran to each side to avoid Takao while Akashi and Kuroko also resumed.

Takao then first go to the other side where Mayuzumi ran to and started chasing the latter; Mayuzumi then tried to use misdirection which failed since Takao used his hawk eye to tracked down Mayuzumi. Takao successfully tagged Mayuzumi in the process.

 **"Got cha!"** Takao exclaimed cheerfully; Mayuzumi only sighed then goes into position, parting his arms and legs and stayed still.

Takao smiled at this. A smirk suddenly emerged from his face as he faces his partner; making Midorima shuddered.

"Shin-chan~~" Takao singing as he step forward his partner; Midorima sweat drop and made a step backward.

Takao then launched towards his partner; making Midorima hissed and dashed away from the latter.

 **"Get away from me, Takao!"** Midorima yelled.

"Can't do that, Shin-chan~," Takao replied with a grin. "We're playing~ Of course i'll be chasing after you~"

 **"Curse you, Takao!"** Midorima hissed.

Takao only laughed in respose.

 **iii**

"You're doing well, Kuroko" Akashi said as he look at his former teammate who was at the other side of the tree which was in the middle of them.

"Why, thank you, Akashi-kun" Kuroko replied.

"Though you still won't get away" Akashi firmly stated with a grin; Kuroko shivered.

"I will, Akashi-kun" Kuroko firmly declared.

Akashi chuckled in response and made a move.

Kuroko saw the redhead's movement and backed away; warily looking at the redhead and tried to predicted his next movement.

Just then a dark redhead and a bluehead were running towards their direction though the two weren't paying attention to their surrounding as the blue head chased after the dark redhead.

 **"ORRRAAAAAHHHHH!"** Aomine yelled as he jumped towards the still running dark redhead.

Though as Aomine do this, they didn't notice Kuroko infront of them and was close to colliding. Kuroko looked back and didn't get to move out of  
the way when Akashi tackle him to the ground and out of the dark redhead and the blue head's way.

Kuroko got tackle to the ground with an _'Oof!'_ by the redhead; successfully getting out of danger.

Aomine jumped at Kagami who didn't saw the blue head's sudden movement and got pushed down to the ground rather harshly.

 **"Ugh! Damn you, Ahomine! Get off me!"** Kagami hissed.

"Hehehe~ I finally caught you, Bakagami" Aomine stated; though he didn't made any movement to get off the latter.

Kagami hissed with a _'Tch'_. **"Fine! You win! Now off!**

Aomine smirked but did what he was told. "You got tagged~"

Kagami glared at the bluehead but did what he need to do, he stand up and parted his arms and legs apart and stayed still.

 **iii**

"Ouch..." Kuroko murmured as he nursed his forehead.

Kuroko successfully invaded getting caught and almost getting colided with the dark redhead and bluehead after his redhead former captain tackle him to the ground.

"...," Akashi got up a little and used his elbows; carefully not wanting to crush the teal head who was beneath him. "You alright, Kuroko?" He asked in concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine" Kuroko replied; still massaging his forehead.

"That was close," Akashi stated then sighed. He then turned towards the dark redhead and blue head's direction where he see Kagami who was  
facing the ground got pushed down to the ground by Aomine who was grinning at the latter. "Those two should be more careful next time"

Kuroko hummed in agreement then sighed in tiredness.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Akashi blinked once, blinked twice then turned back his attention to the teal head who was still beneath him. Kuroko notices the stare and looked  
up to his former teammate in confusion.

"..." Akashi got silent and just stared at the teal head.

Kuroko got worried and put a hand to his former captain's shoulder "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi heard Kuroko called out to him and got out his stupor. He was about to call back and tell the teal head that he was fine when he noticed their position; making the redhead frozed for a moment. Feeling his face heating up, he hastily got off the teal head and looked away.

Kuroko got surprised by the sudden movement and got up a little using his elbows.

"..." Akashi didn't said anything; but really his heart was beating fast that he didn't want to look at the teal head to try and calm down his fast beating heart.

After awhile Akashi tooked a long inhaled and exhaled rather loudly before looking back at the teal head who was still by the ground and looking up at him with curious eyes. Akashi felt blush creeping on his cheeks but tried to compose himself. He then reached out a hand towards the teal head.

Kuroko was curiously looking at his former teammate because of his sudden behavior and got a little surprised when the redhead reached out a hand towards him. He looked at the hand first then looked up at his former captain who was smiling a bit at him. Kuroko shrugged the  
curiosity off before accepting the helping hand of his former captain and let himself get pulled up.

"Thank you" Kuroko said; smiling a bit.

Akashi returned the gesture. "You're welcome" He then smirked at the teal head making the latter looked at him in confusion "I hope you're not forgetting but we're still in the middle of the game, Kuroko-kun~"

Kuroko blinked "Ah"

Akashi smiled "You got tagged"

Kuroko pouted "Unfair..."

Akashi chuckled after seeing the teal head made a pout. "Blame it to those two" He said as he turns his head towards the dark redhead and blue head who by now are already in their feet and was looking back at them. Kagami was gaping at them while Aomine was smirking, rather towards the redhead. Akashi grinned in response.

"Well by the looks of it," Akashi started as he looks back at the teal head. "Midorima should have gotten tagged by Takao by now"

Kuroko just sighed in response.

Akashi grinned "It's our win"

Kagami was groaning while Aomine was smiling happily with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Time to head back then" Akashi stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **iii**

 _-Time Skipped-_

Everyone then was eating their foods after their tiresome game and was either happily chatting and bickering with each other.

" **Ugh!** Game got me really hungry!" Nebuya whined as he takes another portion of food.

"Hahaha. I thought we'll be able to get away but Murasakibara just ran fast" Hayama stated.

"Yeah. Well done, Atsushi" Himuro praised.

"Thank you, *munch* Muro-chin~" Murasakibara said as he muched on his foods.

"Hyuuga is a devil I tell you! **A devil!** " Koganei said as he warily looked at his captain who was having fun at eating. Good think he didn't heard it.

Aomine heard the cat like head's statement. _"You've yet to see the reincarnation of the devil himself..."_ He spoke in his mind; eyeing a certain redhead.

Akashi sensed someone looking at him and look at the direction and saw the bluehead looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Aomine saw the redhead looked at his way and saw him raised an eyebrow. He felt a chill in his spine and looked away.

Akashi noticed the bluehead fidget on his spot and saw him looked away. He smirked as he realized why.

 _Yep... Akashi was amused..._

Kiyoshi laughed "Hyuuga just got fired up at this game"

"You tell me," Izuki said; sweating. "He singlely handled us!"

"That's Hyuuga for you" Tsuchida said.

"He isn't our captain for nothing" Kawahara stated as he handed a bottle of water to Furihata; Furihata thanked him.

"Wait! I just noticed something!" Fukuda started; making everyone looked at him.

"What is it, Fukuda-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Where's Kasamatsu-san and Kise? I didn't saw them earlier"

"Ah, you're right" Hyuuga said.

"About those two," Aida said. "Kasamatsu-san got a call from their coach and told them to go and meet his teammates" She continued.

"Ehhh... So that's why" Koganei stated as he accepted a bottle of water from Mitobe.

"Don't worry they'll be back soon. They won't take long" Momoi assured as she seated down near her childhood friend.

"You sure look like you had fun, Dai-chan"

Aomine grinned in response "Of course I did" He looked at Kagami who glared at his in response.

Kuroko sighed at his former and current light and resumed eating.

"Should we play another game~?" Mibuchi suddenly asked; making everyone stopped at what they're doing.

"Sure! We still have alot of time anyways~" Aida replied; shrugging off her team's groaning.

"So, what kind of game?" Momoi curiously asked.

Mibuchi contemplate for awhile before an idea popped into his mind; a smirk made its way to his lips.

Everyone felt chills run into their spines except the gom -Aomine and Midorima who also felt it.

"How about...," Mibuchi trailed off as he eyes everyone; watching their reactions in amusement then nodded to himself.

 **"Truth or Dare~"** Mibuchi declares while a knowing smile graced on his face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _I'm still contemplating... The lists I made before my laptop broked is now gone! .-._

 _Any ideas~? I'm waiting~~~ ;3_

 **Next Up:** The Truth or Dare Game!


	13. GOL Update

_Just an updation for the incoming chapter._

 _The chapter might come on late than I expected .-._

 _I'm kinda busy, more likely my summer class .-. Pls bare with it... But I assure you the chapter will be long~ Like chapter 12, perhaps~?_

* * *

 **GOL ( Game of Love ) Update: Chapter 13  
**

* * *

I'm not really good at thinking of questions and dares so I research for some xD

And also... I took the truth and dare suggestions from my other account so i'll mostly use them.

Thank you Rinfantasy and Melancholy312 for your truth or dare suggestions!

I'll try to finish some today since i've got alot of time but i'll mostly doze off since I didn't sleep much because of my classes xD

 _I took my nap nap earlier so write I GO ;p_

Anyways, If you have more suggestions for truth or dare, feel free to either review or message me!

* * *

 **Reviewers, Q &A Corner!**

 **eanniemae:  
**

 _Finally! All the chapters in your other acc. are here! Congrats! Now it's time to post the next chap right? XD_  
 _Can't wait to read that. And oh, pls make it AkaKuro but I would love to see Tetsu-kun w/ Mayuzumi to see the 'jealous Akashi'. Btw this chapter is really funny specially Hyuuga-senpai AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And I totally squealed when Sei fell down on Tetsu omigosh! Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _[PS: SORRY IF MY ENGLISH IS BAD]_

 **Fyukou:**

Thank you! It tooked awhile since i've been busy... It's too bad that I have to redo all but... I guess it's okay. And yes, but not now at the moment since I want to make sure everyone in the game will get their questions and dares.

You'll have to wait for the right time to know if it will be AkaKuro or MayuKuro my friend :3 Let's enjoy the thrill for now~

Yeah, I love and find it funny whenever Hyuuga-senpai goes to clutch time xD. Believe me... Even my friends here who reads while I was writing it keeps on squealing near me that I thought I might go deaf... But I mostly enjoy their reactions, save the noise they made.

 **iii**

 **Annalyn:**

 _i love it! UPDATE! Oh, can Izuki have a pairing too?_

 **Fyukou:**

Thank you. I'm glad you love it :)

And yes, of course but i'm not sure who I can pair up with him...

 **iii**

 **Question for everyone:** Any idea/ suggestion who I can pair up with Izuki-kun?


	14. I: One Prey, Two Predators P1

**A/N:** _I'm beginning to question myself..._

 _Like just How many chapters will it be before I day finishes? xD_

 _We're already in chapter 13 yet it's still I day to them..._

 _Maybe this is the last one?... maybe._

* * *

 **I: One Prey, Two Predators P1  
**

* * *

Almost all of them were gaping while staring wide eyes to the three, who are not so innocently smiling at them.

Staring like the three just grown two heads... Nope, that's impossible...

"So?" Mibuchi asked, breaking the silence.

Though most didn't move and kept their mouths open and gaping; or is it gawking?

Mouths open wide that alot of flies can fit through; except for Akashi who raised an eyebrow, Kuroko who blinked twice, Murasakibara who just keep on munching; not caring what's happening at the moment, Mayuzumi who blinked first before frowning, Kiyoshi whose smiling enthusiastically, Takao whose smirking; probably having an idea on what to ask and what dares to give already and Himuro who blinked once before looking at his partner; who is busy munching before looking between the gaping people and the other three who are smiling more; enjoying the gaping people's reactions, which is... Terror.

Riko cleared her throat; successfully getting the gaping people out of their frozen and gaping state. "Since no one seems to be opposing to the idea... Truth or Dare it is!" Riko exclaimed enthusiastically.

Momoi and Mibuchi smiled once more.

 _"More like can't opposed..."_ Hyuuga thought; frowning.

"Sounds fun!" Kiyoshi states happily.

"Glad you think so, Kiyoshi-kun~!" Momoi said; smiling brightly.

"Oho, this will be fun!" Takao said before looking at his partner and certain people. "Fun, indeed~" He added in quiet voice; snickering.

Midorima saw his partner looking at him for a moment before the raven head looked at the other people and he could have sworn he heard him mentioned the word _'Fun'_. He then felt chills on his spine and shivered. _"Takao is planing something... Bad"_ He thought to himself.

Izuki felt a sweat ran down his fore head. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"... Same here" Tsuchida said in a quiet voice.

Kawahara, Fukuda and Furihata looked at each other before sighing simultaneously.

"... Maybe it's not that bad..." Koganei assured; mostly to himself. He then titled his head to look at his friend. "What do you think, Mitobe?"

Mitobe looked at him with a small smile before nodding slowly.

"... What a pain" Aomine said; sighing tiredly before looking at a certain dark redhead.

Kagami sensed someone was looking at him and turned his head to look who was looking at him and saw Aomine with a frown on his face. He raised his eyebrows; silently asking him what's wrong.

"I hope they don't ask disturbing questions and annoying dares..." Aomine mouthed in a low voice once he saw the dark redhead look at his way.

Kagami seems to understand what the blue head was saying and nodded his head before showing a frown of his own. "... I hope not"

Mayuzumi sighed. _"Just what did I get myself into..."_ He asked to himself. He then eyes two certain people; one redhead and one tealhead, a frown made its way to his face.

Kuroko blinked before looking at his side. "... Akashi-kun?" He called out to his former captain.

Akashi heard his name being called and looked at the caller. "What is it, Kuroko?" He asked the tealhead with a small smile.

"Are you going to join the game?" Kuroko asked; tilting his head.

Akashi's eyes soften. "Of course. I don't see why not"

Kuroko hummed in response.

"What about you, Kuroko?" Akashi asked back.

Kuroko blinked. "Even if I don't want to... I'll probably be asked to join" He answered; frowning.

Akashi raised an elegant eyebrow before looking at seirin's coach in the corner of his eyes; getting the answer to the question he wanted to ask. He chuckled lightly.

Kuroko pout when he saw the redhead chuckling.

Akashi saw the tealhead pout; still chuckling before giving the tealhead a soft smile. "It won't hurt to join, Kuroko"

"... Fine" Kuroko respond; still pouting.

Akashi once again chuckled.

Hyuuga sighed. "Well... It won't hurt to play the game, I guess. Take it as an opportunity to get to know everyone more"

"You're right" Tsuchida agreed.

The others also nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then, that settles it! Let's play!" Mibuchi said enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Sitting Arrangement** **:** _Square allignment. ( From Right to Left ) 7 person per line._

 **First Side:** Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kuroko, Kagami, Tsuchida, Kawahara.

 **Second Side:** Fukuda, Furihata, Koganei, Mitobe, Riko, Momoi, Mibuchi.

 **Third Side:** Nebuya, Mayuzumi, Hayama, Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Himuro.

 **Fourth Side:** Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Imayoshi, Sakurai.

* * *

"Okay, Minna! Take your places!" Riko ordered.

"To make sure that we won't get confused when we start the game... What kind of allignment will we do?" Hyuuga asked.

Momoi raised her hand as she exclaimed. "Square allignment!"

Mibuchi hummed. "Good idea"

"Eh? Wait!" Furihata said.

"Hm? What's wrong, Furihata-kun?" Riko asked.

Riko-san, Momoi-san and Mibuchi-san will also join, right?" Furihata inquired.

"Yeah" Mibuchi nodded.

"What about it, Furihata-kun?" Momoi asked; confused.

"Ah. It's just that..." Furihata started.

"Even if you three join. There's not enough people" Kawahara fill in.

"Yeah. That's that." Furihata said.

"Kise and Kasamatsu are not back yet also" Koganei added.

"Are we going to start without them?" Hayama asked.

Riko and Mibuchi looked at each other. "Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-san can join later once they're back" Riko answered.

"Also it's fine if we're short in number of players" Mibuchi added.

Momoi nodded in agreement.

Koganei and Mitobe looked at each other before looking at the others.

Hyuuga sighed. "Well, you got your answers"

"Come, Atsushi. Let's go and sit" Himuro said to his partner.

Murasakibara nodded. "Mm. Okay, Muro-chin"

"Let's get to our sit also" Fukuda said to his teammates.

"Alright" Izuki agreed.

Takao chuckled. "Come here, Shin-chan~"

Midorima groaned in annoyance. "Be quiet, Takao" He said but complied nonetheless.

Takao only laughed in response.

Hayama laughed. "Here, here, Akashi!"

Akashi sigh though he followed his teammate. "It's not yet starting, Hayama. Don't get excited"

"He's so excited that you can see dog ears and tail wagging behind him..." Nebuya scoffed.

"Shut up!" Hayama shouted.

"Everyone sure is excited..." Tsuchida stated as he got to his sit.

"... Maybe excited to learn everyone's secret..." Kawahara whispered; taking his sit near Tsuchida.

"That can be too..." Fukuda agreed.

Furihata sweat drop. "That can't be good"

Aomine sigh. "This is troublesome"

"Mine-chin have to be careful" Murasakibara warned.

"Aomine looked at his right. "Huh? What do you mean, Murasakibara?" He asked in confusion.

Murasakibara looked at the blue head. "Well, this is truth or dare, right?," He inquired. When he got a nod from the blue head, he continued. "It means everyone can make you do what they want"

Aomine paled. "WHAT?!"

Murasakibara munched on his snacks before answering. "Don't worry, Mine-chin. That can only happen if you choose _dare_ "

"Oh..." Aomine sighed in relief. Oh, he does not want to do anything that is embarrasing!

"For now, just worry about the questions they'll throw to you..." Murasakibara added.

Aomine gawked at Murasakibara in disbelief.

"Idiot... You should know that" Midorima said; fixing his glasses.

Aomine glared at the green head while Takao snickered.

Kagami scoffed. "And here I thought you were better than that, Ahomine"

Aomine's glare turned to the dark redhead. "Shut up, Bakagami!"

Kagami just scoffed once again in response.

"Be careful too, Taiga. You don't what questions and dares they'll throw at you" Himuro warned.

"I know that" Kagami retort.

Aomine who was still glaring suddenly thought an idea. He stared at the dark redhead for a moment before smirking deviously.

Kagami inwardly shuddered when he saw the blue head smirking at him. "What are you up to, Ahomine?"

"Nothing you should worry about, Bakagami," Aomine replied before grinning mischievously. "For now~"

Kagami inwardly shuddered once again.

 _"Good luck... Taiga"_ Himuro silently cheered.

 **iii**

"It's too bad that Kise and Kasamatsu might miss the game" Koganei said.

Mitobe nodded; a frown gracing his face.

Just then, Himuro caught some familiar faces coming towards them. He squinted his eyes and when he saw who it was, he smiled. "Looks like they made it just in time" He stated.

Everyone heard this and looked where Himuro was looking at and saw Kise and Kasamatsu walking towards them.

"Ah, Ki-chan! Kasamatsu-san! You're back!" Momoi waved her hand and greeted.

"Yo, Minna. We're back" Kise greeted back.

"Sorry. It tooked as long than we expected" Kasamatsu stated.

"As long as you made it. It's fine" Kiyoshi smiled at them.

Hyuuga noticed some few more familiar faces walking not so far from them. "Eh? Are they with you?" He asked.

Kise looked behind him before looking back at seirin's captain. "Yeah. We saw them along the way"

 _Three more people were walking towards them. It was Moriyama, Imayoshi and Sakurai._

When Aomine caught glimpse of the newcomers, he gawked. "Geh! Imayoshi-senpai! Sakurai!"

Imayoshi and Sakurai stopped near the blue head's sitting spot.

"Yo, Aomine" Imayoshi greeted with a smile.

Aomine shuddered when he was Imayoshi's smile. _"He's planning something! And I know it won't be good!"_ He thought to himself.

"H-hello, Minna-san" Sakurai greeted with a bow.

The others greeted him back.

"Hhm... We got more players!" Mibuchi cheered.

"Players?" Moriyama asked.

"Ah, we're playing a game" Momoi answered cheerfully.

"Oh? What game?" Imayoshi asked with a smile.

Aomine once again shuddered.

"Truth or dare!" Momoi, Riko and Mibuchi exclaimed simultaneously.

"Heh~ Interesting" Moriyama said; nodding.

"Can we join?" Imayoshi asked; interested.

"Of course!" Riko replied.

Aomine paled. _"This is not good be good... I just know it!"_ He thought.

"Hm? What's wrong, Dai-chan?" Momoi asked when she notice the blue head's behavior.

"Nothing, Satsuki..." Aomine replied, looking away.

"Yosh. You five sit next to Aomine" Riko stated.

"Okay" Kise said, taking his sit next to the blue head. Followed by Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Imayoshi then Sakurai.

"Great! Let's start then, shall we?" Riko asked with a grin.

Seirin except Kuroko shuddered when they saw the evil grin. _"She's scheming something!"_ They thought simultaneously.

Kuroko just sighed and shooked his head at his team's antics.

 **iii**

"So... Who'll start us off?" Hyuuga asked.

"Me! I will!" Momoi volunteered; waving her hands.

"Alright then" Mibuchi said; nodding his head.

"Just a reminder. You have to answer truthfully when you choose _truth_ and follow the _dares_ that anyone or everyone gave you, understand?" Riko reminded with a knowing smile.

Seirin and the others who saw this quickly nodded their heads in understanding; knowing her smile means doom to those who won't follow; except for some individuals who also nodded their heads though slowly.

"Alright, Momoi. The stage is yours~" Riko cheered.

Momoi giggled. "Okay!" She then eyes the people around her. "Let me see~~"

Almost everyone gulped in nervous and anticipation as they wait for the pink head to choose the first vict— er, player. Then after few moments, her eyes glinted; making the others around her jerked in their spot.

Momoi then raised her hand in the air before pointing at a certain person. "Imayoshi-san!" She called.

Imayoshi raised his hand in response. "Hai?"

Momoi smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Well that was unexpected" Kagami stated; blinking twice when he heard the pink head called out to Tōō's captain.

Izuki hummed in agreement. "I was expecting she'll choose Aomine"

"Same here..." Hyuuga said.

Tsuchida and Kawahara nodded their heads.

Aomine heard Izuki's statement and gulped. "Oi!"

Imayoshi answered after few moments. "Truth then, Momoi-san. I want to know what kind of question Momoi-san has installed for me"

Momoi giggle. "Then... Imayoshi-san~," She started.

The others became quiet; anticipating the question Momoi will ask.

Few minutes past and the atmosphere became a little tense.

"Imayoshi-san...," Momoi called again.

Imayoshi raised his eyebrows, gesturing her to continue.

"What type of girl do you like?" Momoi finishes her question.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seirin and the others; except Akashi and Kuroko who blinked once, Murasakibara who stopped few seconds before continuing eating his snacks and Mayuzumi who frowned, comically fall down to their backs at the pink head girl's question.

Imayoshi also blinked in response.

Kiyoshi laughed. "I wasn't expecting that"

Hyuuga grunted as he sit again. "And here I thought the question is serious..."

"You did said to _'take this opportunity to learn about everyone'_..." Izuki said.

Hyuuga jerked a little in realization. "Oh, yeah... I did say that"

Fukuda, Kawahara and Furihata laughed a little while Tsuchida sighed.

Mibuchi laughed. "Well, Imayoshi-san? What's your answer?"

Imayoshi chuckled. "I was a little taken back at your question" He cleared his throat. "And to answer your question. My type of girl is kikubari"

Momoi blinked once before clasping her hands. "Ehh~ So Imayoshi-san like those type of girls~"

Imayoshi nodded before chuckling again.

"Kikubari, huh" Akashi said, looking at the Tōō's captain.

Imayoshi looked at the redhead's way and gave him a smile.

Akashi returned the gesture.

"Ok, let's continue then!" Momoi cheered.

"Right. Imayoshi-san can asked next" Riko stated; looking at Imayoshi's way. "Ah, you can't ask Momoi since she's the one who asked you first"

Imayoshi nodded his head in understanding.

"It's the same to the others~ You can ask those who already got their truth question and dares till everyone got their turns, got it?" Mibuchi explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Yosh. Your turn, Imayoshi-san" Momoi said.

"Okay~" Imayoshi replied. He then looked at the others with a smile.

Others involuntary shuddered and looked anywhere but Imayoshi's gaze.

Imayoshi laughed to himself; amused by the others' behaviors. "Okay. Hyuuga-san" He called.

Hyuuga jolted in surprise before looking at Tōō's captain.

"We're both our team's captain so why not we go first~" Imayoshi stated; smiling.

Hyuuga sweat drop at his reasoning. "... Okay"

"Right. Hyuuga-san. Truth or dare?" Imayoshi asked.

Hyuuga suddenly became serious after hearing the question. "I don't want to do any embarrassing things so i'll choose truth!" He firmly said; eyes glinting behind his glasses.

Seirin sweat drop at their captain's explanation.

"I think it's a good thing that Momoi-san choosed Imayoshi-san and not coach..." Kuroko murmured though loud enough for Izuki, Kagami and Tsuchida to hear.

"Eh? Why's that, Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"... It's because... If it was coach... I think her dare will be..." Kuroko trailed off.

Kagami got confused for a moment before it dawned upon him. He paled as he murmured. "... Confessing your love bare naked"

Kuroko sweat drop when he saw his partner paled but nodded in response.

Kagami actually murmured it a little loud, enough for the others to hear him, mostly seirin; successfully earning a nervous gulped and paled faces,

 _"We should be thankful... For now"_ The others thought.

Meanwhile, Riko was smiling all the way, enjoying herself too much.

Hyuuga cleared his throat. "Okay, Imayoshi-san. You can give me a question"

Imayoshi laughed a bit. "Right" He coughed once. "I'm actually quite interested when I heard you collect warlord figurines. How many do you have?"

Seirin except Kiyoshi and Kuroko jaw drop when they heard the question from the Tōō's captain.

 _"Of all questions... Why that one?!"_ Tsuchida urged himself not to face palm.

Kiyoshi laughed. "Nice question. I wanna know also~"

Kagami looked at Kiyoshi with a weird look. "Not you too, Kiyoshi-senpai..."

Hyuuga blinked. "Yeah. I kind of have a hobby of collecting warlord figurines. I have few more in my home but..." He trailed off.

"But?" Imayoshi asked.

Hyuuga suddenly cried. "I remembered breaking each one of them whenever I miss a shot during practice!"

The others sweat drop at hearing his explanation.

"Is that... Your secret in perfecting 3 pointers, Hyuuga-san?!" Sakurai suddenly asked; curious.

Hyuuga jerked a little. "N-no... Not really..." He quietly answered.

"L-let's continue... That suddenly gaved Hyuuga-kun a sad memory" Riko laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that" Imayoshi apologized.

Hyuuga sniffed. "No. I-it's okay... It's a question after all"

"... Okay" Aomine awkwardly said.

"Is he okay?" Murasakibara asked.

"He'll be fine, Atsushi" Himuro assured.

Murasakibara hummed. "If you say so, Muro-chin"

Izuki patted and comforted his captain. "There, there..."

"Don't worry. We'll help you get more of them" Kiyoshi assured.

Hyuuga was still sulking but nodded nonetheless. "Okay..."

Riko coughed. "H-Hyuuga-kun. It's your turn"

Hyuuga once again sniffed. "... Right"

Imayoshi scratched the back of his head. "Guess I should have asked a different question..."

Sakurai smiled awkwardly towards his captain.

"Such a harsh way..." Moriyama muttered.

"Ah, you're alive" Kasamatsu flatly said.

"Hey! What does that mean!? Of course i'm alive!" Moriyama retort.

"I see..." Kasamatsu said.

Moriyama glared at Kasamatsu but was ignored.

 **iii**

After calming down Hyuuga cleared his throat. He then looked at Kaijou's captain. "Kasamatsu-san. Truth or dare?"

Kasamatsu blinked in surprise.

Seeing Kaijou's captain's reaction, he filled in. "We should let the captain go first like Imayoshi-san said"

The others sweat drop at his statement.

Kasamatsu blinked again before muttering. "Okay" He crossed his arms. "I choose truth then"

Hyuuga nod. "Then my question is... What's your opinion about having a kiseki no sedai member on your team or in your case Kise?"

"Hoh~ Interesting" Imayoshi commented.

The others nodded in agreement.

Kise gulped in anticipation as he stares at his captain.

Kasamatsu scratch the back of his head. "It's a great honor to have one of them on our team," He begun. He then looked at the blonde sitting next to him. "But this guy is quite annoying," The blond begun to whine but he ignored this as he continued. "But other than that. Kise's respectful and words hard for the sake of the team" He said with a smile.

Kise suddenly blushes after hearing his captain's last sentence.

"Hoh~" Imayoshi and Hyuuga muttered in amusement and awe.

"T-that's quite embarrassing to hear, Kasamatsu-senpai... But thank you" Kise said, still blushing. He suddenly saw the tealhead looking at him with a smile. His face became more red. "W-what are you smiling about, Kurokochii?! I-it's not what you think!" He stuttered.

"I don't know what you mean by that second statement, Kise-kun" Kuroko replied; still smiling. "But i'm glad you're doing well with your new team" He added.

Kise's face was now a tomato. "I-i see. T-thank you, Kurokochii"

"Guess I can trust you in keeping eye at Kise, Kasamatsu-san" Akashi said with a smile.

Kasamatsu sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Leave the annoying one to me"

"How mean!" Kise whined.

Momoi giggled. "Okay! Continuing on! Your turn, Kasamatsu-san"

"Okay" Kasamatsu respond. "Akashi then" He said as he look at rakuzan's captain.

Akashi smiled and nod.

Kasamatsu returned the gesture. "Akashi. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"I'll choose truth too then"Akashi replied.

Kasamatsu hummed. "This is mostly basketball related so we don't get misunderstanding"

"Oh good. Cause some might do misunderstand..." Hyuuga stated as he eyes few people.

Kiyoshi laughed at his statement.

Kasamatsu coughed. "My question is... Who got your eyes on?"

"Ohh~" Imayoshi muttered; interested.

Aomine suddenly gulped for an uknown reason.

"That's a good question" Akashi smiled. "And my answer is that I have my eyes on Kuroko" He said as he looks at the tealhead.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, locking gaze with the redhead.

"Heh~ Interesting" Moriyama noted.

"Kuroko have such a special skill when it comes to basketball" Akashi continued. "He always exceed my expectations" He added; smiling softly at the tealhead.

Kuroko suddenly felt flustered and looks away.

Kagami saw the tealhead's action and raised an eyebrow.

Aomine blinked in surprise when he saw the tealhead looked away from the redhead's gaze. He smirked. _"Sly bastard"_

Mayuzumi inwarly frowns as he look between the redhead and the tealhead. Hayama noticed the light grey head's quietness but didn't bother to ask as he saw that his teammate was looking at his captain and seirin's phantom player.

Momoi and Mibuchi squeeled in delight.

Riko giggled. "There's the answer"

"... Wasn't expecting that... _again_ " Hyuuga muttered.

Kiyoshi was grinning widely.

Akashi saw the tealhead looked away and noticed that his ears were bright red. He chuckled quietly.

 _"This is getting good~"_ Mibuchi spoked to his mind.

Murasakibara stopped eating for awhile before muttering. "Kuro-chin's blushing..." He then continued munching.

Himuro heard his partner's words and chuckled.

Midorima sighed while Takao was snickering. "Seems it will be fine," He murmured before looking at a certain light grey head's way. "For now" He added.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat; gaining everyone's attention. "Right. Your turn, Akashi"

Kise inwardly laughed when he notice that his captain was blushing a bit after listening to the redhead's response to his question.

Akashi looked at Kaijou's captain. "Alright" He then looked at each person and smiled. "I'll call for..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

I'm sorry if it tooked long to publish but really... I'm getting alot of headache problems and such...

 **.**

I think chapter 13 will be too long than I expected so... I'll have to make parts. Maybe it'll be up to part 3-4.

Really sorry for the delay. I hope you understand.

 **Edited:**

Thank you **Rinfantasy** for telling me that. I forgot Akashi's ... Guess it was because of the headache, though it's gone now. Yeah, that question should be Akashi's not Izuki's ... I have different question for him after all... Though it's weird that I got a little confused between them but other than that. Thank you again.

 **Enjoy Reading!**


	15. I: One Prey, Two Predators P2

_Continuation of Chapter 13_

* * *

 **I: One Prey, Two Predators P2**

* * *

"Kagami Taiga"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okay that came unexpected... Seirin's ace, Kagami Taiga, was literally gaping as he stared at Rakuzan's captain as if he grown a second head. _Don't let him know you think that, Kagami..._ As for the redhead, Akashi was just smiling towards the dark redhead.

Kuroko poked the dark redhead. "Kagami-kun?," He called out. "Are you okay?"

Kagami snapped out of his tumor and looked at the teal head. "A-ah... yeah..."

Koganei laughed a bit. "Kagami wasn't expecting to be called out so early"

Hyuuga looked at their ace with amusement.

Kiyoshi just laughed. "You go, Kagami!" He cheered.

Izuki gaved the dark redhead a thumbs. "Go bite them, Tiger"

Kagami looked at each of his teammates that gaved him different response and sweat drop. "...Thanks?"

Riko cleared her throat, catching the other's attention.

Kagami looked at their coach. "R-right.." He muttered before looking back at the redhead who was still innocently smiling at him. _Oh, he doesn't like that innocent smile of his... He's probably scheming something..._ He coughed. "I'm ready"

Akashi, still smiling, nodded. "Truth or dare, Kagami"

Kagami, sweating a bit, replied. "Tr—" But was stopped by his coach.

"You should choose dare this time... All we've been getting are truth..." Riko stated; smiling sweetly.

Kagami gulped. That smile of her means something... And he already got the message. And it didn't helped that the others agreed.

"She's right!" Momoi said; pouting a bit.

"I agree" Himuro said; nodding his head.

Kagami gaped at his brother and gaved him a knowing look. Himuro seemed to notice his intent look that screamed _'You traitor!'_ but he just smiled back. Kagami can sense the teal head looking at him with impassive face but he knows that the teal head was also agreeing with the others.

Takao chuckled while Midorima just sighed and shooked his head.

Akashi tilted his head a bit. "Well?"

Kagami sighed in defeat. "Fine! I choose dare!"

The others cheered loudly. Some of them shouting _'You go, Kagami!'_ , _'Go get the dare, Tiger!'_ , _'Good luck, Kagami-kun'_ , _'You can do it, Taiga'_ , and more. Kagami felt helpless and can only pray, Kami...

Kagami suddenly gulped as he saw the redhead's lips formed a smirk for a second before smiling again. _Oh, please... Just kill me now!_

Akashi eyed a certain blue head in the corner of his eyes before looking back at the dark redhead. He smiled. "I dare you... to praise Aomine"

Kagami jaw dropped that almost alot of flies can fit in.

Aomine blinked in surprise as he heard the dare. He looked at the redhead with wide eyes. _"What in the world?"_ He mentally said.

Akashi sensed the blue head's stare and looked at the latter's direction in the corner of his eyes, smirking. _"Don't think I didn't notice it, Aomine"_

Aomine saw the smirk and can't help but feel a little embarassed. _"Bastard"_ He mentally cursed. _The redhead knows..._

Kagami was going to refuse the dare but stopped himself when he, once again, saw the sweet smile that his coach was showing. For others' view, it would look sweet if it wasn't for the dark aura she was emitting that says _'Refuse and you'll die!'_. Kagami paled.

Kuroko blinked when he heard the dare. He looked at his partner for a moment then looked at his former light with impassive look. He blinked again. _"I wonder how Kagami-kun will praise Aomine-kun"_ He innocently thought. _Ohh~ The adorable oblivious Kuroko-kun~_.

Kagami groaned a bit before looking at the blue head, eyebrow twitching in nervous.

Aomine looked at the dark redhead when he notice him looking. He saw the latter fidgetting. He smirked. "Go for it, Bakagami~" He teased.

Kagami glared at the blue head. "I will!" He firmly exclaimed.

"Hoh~ Now this is interesting~" Imayoshi noted.

Sakurai looked at his captain with a confused look.

Imayoshi saw his teammate looking at him with a confused look. He chuckled. "Just watch, Sakurai. This is going to be hilarious~" He said before looking at a certain redhead. _"And interesting~"_ He added mentally.

Kagami tooked a deep breath before looking straight at the blue head. "Aomine!," He called out.

Aomine just raised his eyebrows, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Kagami ignored the amusement look on the blue head's eyes. "... Y-you're a really strong opponent and I had hard time facing against you. F-for t-that..." He trailed off.

The others leaned in, anticipating what the dark redhead will say next.

Kagami tooked an inhale before bursting out the words. "For that I have great respect for you and see you as my rival!" He exclaimed, a blush forming in his cheeks. _Did he really just say that!?_

Aomine, even though he knows that it was just a dare, can't help but feel taken aback by the dark redhead's praise, outburst even, and was rendered speechless.

The others blinked also in surprise. They didn't expected the dark redhead to say those kind of words to the blue head. Meanwhile, Akashi was watching the scene with pure amusement. Kuroko was still being Kuroko, having a impassive look but one look in his eyes and you could tell that he was amused by his partner's outburst praise towards his former light. Mayuzumi, also watching the scene, can't help but also feel amused. He could clearly see that the dark redhead was embarassed and was currently blushing. _Really amusing_.

Riko, once again, cleared her throat, snapping the others out of their shock or surprised state. "Aomine-kun don't need to respond to that if he wants"

Aomine blinked. "Ah, no. I was just taken aback" He said before looking back at the dark redhead. He took notice of the flustered face the dark redhead was currently having and smirked. "I feel honored, Kagami~ Thank you!"

Kagami tried to compose himself. "Shut up, Ahomine!" He said, though his face was getting more red.

Aomine's smirked just widened more in response. He looked at the redhead with amusement.

Akashi smirked a little before returning to a smile. "It's your turn, Kagami"

Kagami composed himself and cleared his throat. "Right" He sighed before he eyed the others. "Hmm... Tatsuya"

Himuro looked at his brother with a surprise look before smiling. "Alright"

"Truth or dare?" Kagami asked.

"Dare" Himuro replied, still smiling.

Takao whistled. "You go, Himuro!"

Himuro looked at Takao with a smile. "Thanks"

"Wasn't expecting you to choose dare" Kagami blankly said.

Himuro just laughed. "All we've got earlier were truth after all" He reasoned.

Kagami just nod in agreement. He contemplate first. "Then... Hug Murasakibara" He dared as he point at the purple head who was busy munching on his snacks. _Just how many snacks does this guy have!?_

Himuro blinked. "That's it?" He asked.

Kagami nod in confirmation.

Himuro looked at his partner who seemed to have paid attention, even though he was eating, and was looking back at him with lazy eyes. He smiled before he moved closer to his partner and wrapped his arms around the purple head's stomach and closed his eyes.

Murasakibara was surprised at his partner's action and stared at him for a moment before returning the hug.

Himuro got surprised when the purple head returned the gesture so he opened his eyes and looked up to meet the latter's eyes.

The others was gaping as they watch the intimate action between the two members of yosen. They then looked at the dark redhead who in return gaved them a confused look, silently asking 'What?'. They remained gaping.

Akashi was once again amused by what was happening. Kuroko just blinked and stared at the members of yosen, still hugging each other, he unconciously smiled.

Himuro then slowly removed his arms and moved away only to be pulled again in an embrace by the purple head. He looked up again. "Atsushi?"

Murasakibara whined a little. "Stay like this for a bit"

Himuro blinked and stared at his partner for few seconds before he, once again, wrapped his arms around the purple head.

Riko, Momoi and Mibuchi were squeeling in delight.

"So cute!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Aww. That's soo adorable!" Mibuchi added.

"How daring" Riko chuckled.

Kagami was buffled by the bold action of the purple head. _"Could it be?"_ He thought as he stared at his brother and the purple head.

Hyuuga cleared his throat, making the two yosen look at him. "I apologize for... ruining your... moments but... It's your turn Himuro" He informed, a visible blush was plastered in his face.

Himuro chuckled. "Of course" He let go of his partner, who once again whined for the lost contact. Seriously the purple head is being cute at the moment but they're still in the middle of the game. "Koganei-kun then"

Koganei looked at Himuro's direction. "Oh? My turn!"

Himuro laughed. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not ready for a dare so i'll choose truth" Koganei said, scracthing the back of his neck.

Himuro nod in understanding. "I'm quite interesting in knowing who Koganei-kun has his eye on in basketball"

Koganei blinked twice. "Ah. It's Susa!" He asnwered quickly.

Aomine looked at Koganei in surprise. "Susa? Yoshinori Susa?" He inquired.

Koganei looked at the blue head and nod.

"Heh~ That guy is calm and focus when he enters the ring" Imayoshi stated.

Sakurai nod in agreement.

Himuro smiled. "Jya! It's Koganei-kun's turn"

"Okay!" Koganei cheered before he point his finger on a certain person. "Midorima Shintarou!"

Midorima jerked in surprise before composing himself by fixing his glasses. "Sure" He respond. By the corner of his eyes, he saw Takao pouting for some reason, he raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any.

"Truth or dare?" Koganei asked.

"Dare" Midorima respond as he fondle his lucky item, it was a frog, presumed to be named as kerosuke.

Koganei saw how the green head fondle with his lucky item before he darted his eyes at the green head's teammate who was still pouting. He grinned when an idea got to him. "I dare to make a pick up line to Takao as if he is your lucky item!"

Midorima gaped. "What!?" He blurted out.

Takao was also surprised when he heard the dare and look at the green head.

Kagami smirked. "Oh? Now this is worth seeing"

"Go for it, Midorima!" Aomine teased with a grin.

Midorima glared daggers at the dark redhead and blue head. But this only made the dark redhead's smirk and the blue head's grin grew wider.

Kuroko looked at the green head. "Pick up line?" He asked with curious eyes.

Akashi chuckled at the teal head's innocence. "Just watch and see, Kuroko"

Kuroko looked at the redhead, tilting his head like a curious cat. "... Okay?"

Hyuuga snickered. "I admit. This is worth watching"

Izuki nodded in agreement. "I want to see how Midorima will do it"

Midorima blushed in embarassment. "Fine! I'll do it!"

"Good luck, Mido-chin~" Murasakibara cheered, sneaking a hand to try and hug his teammate again.

Himuro saw the sneaky hand and grab it. "Atsushi..." He warned, though he could feel his face heating up.

Murasakibara pouted before widrawing his hand.

"Come on, Midorimacchi! You shouldn't keep us waiting!" Kise wailed.

Kasamatsu just sighed and shooked his head.

"I know, I know!" Midorima replied; annoyed. He then faced Takao but when they made eye contact, he quickly looked away, flustered.

Takao chuckled. "Shin-chan is cute when embarassed"

"Shut up, Takao" Midorima said. He tooked a deep breath before, again, facing his raven teammate. "Don't you know that a scorpion like you is cancer's lucky item today? No? Then you should just shut up and come with me!"

Midorima's face suddenly became red as a tomato after he said the words and quickly looked away from the raven head. Meanwhile, Takao got rendered speechless when he heard the pick up line that the green head blurted out and blushed hard.

"Ohhh~~ Nice one, Midorima!" Aomine smirked.

Kagami whistled. "Wow, Midorima... Just... Wow"

"I didn't know you have it in you, Midorima" Akashi commented.

Hyuuga nodded in agreement. "Good job, Midorima"

Koganei snickered. "It even had a great effect" He said as he look at the raven head shutoku.

"S-shin-chan..." Takao murmured. But it was loud enough for his partner to hear.

"Shut up, Takao... It was a dare" Midorima reasoned, still looking away.

Riko and Momoi wasn't able to contain their excitement and keep on squeeling.

"Those two are soo cute" Mibuchi muttered.

Though Koganei enjoyed the look on the green head's face, he didn't want to make him feel embarassed for so long. He coughed. "Enough of that. It's Midorima's turn"

Kiyoshi grinned. "Good call"

Midorima composed himself before he returned to normal and sit more properly. "You're right" He turned to a certain direction. "Murasakibara, truth or dare?"

Murasakibara looked at his former teammate. "That's fast, Mido-chin"

Midorima sighed. "Just answer"

Murasakibara hummed. "Dare then~"

"I dare you to stop eating your snacks till the end of the round!" Midorima dared.

Murasakibara looked shock. "No! Mido-chin! How could you!"

Himuro comforted his partner. "It's okay, Atsushi. You can have them once the round is over"

Murasakibara whined for a moment but complied after. "Fine..." He lightly glared at his former teammate. "I'll get you for this, Mido-chin~"

Unfazed, Midorima just fixed his glasses, he felt contented.

Akashi chuckled. "That was rather harsh of you, Midorima"

Midorima huffed. "Oh, please"

Kuroko pitied the purple head. "You can do it, Murasakibara-kun" He mentally cheered.

Momoi sweat drop. "That was fast... It's Mukkun's turn"

Murasakibara looked at the pink head girl. "Okay..." He looked at the first row. "Kiyoshi" He called.

Kiyoshi's ears perked up at the mention of his name. "Oh? My turn~"

Murasakibara hummed. "Truth or dare?"

Kiyoshi thought for a moment. "Hmm... Truth"

Murasakibara blinked. "Ne... What do you fear of?" He innocently asked.

Kiyoshi blinked once, blinked twice. "Eh?"

Hyuuga choked. "Uh-oh"

Izuki smiled sheepishly. "Of all questions..."

Kiyoshi laughed for a bit then suddenly stopped.

The others looked at him. Intently. Waiting for his response.

Mayuzumi titled his head in confusion when he saw that the iron heart became silent.

Suddenly the others jolted in surprise when they saw the iron heart paled.

"K-Kiyoshi-senpai?" Kagami called.

"... It's rats" Kiyoshi said.

"Rats?" Murasakibara asked.

"Rats?" Kawahara, Furihata and Fukuda simultaneously asked in confusion.

Meanwhile, Hayama, Nebuya and Mibuchi just sweat drop.

Hyuuga scratch the back of his head. "Kiyoshi became terrified of rats after watching a horror movie about mutant rats attacking a town" He explained.

"Huh?" Takao said in confusion. He already got over of the previous pick up line that his partner throwed at him.

Kiyoshi laughed awkwarly. "Ahaha... That's all I can say"

Himuro chuckled. "It's understandable. Everyone have their own fear"

Murasakibara nod in agreement. "Kiyoshi's turn~"

Kiyoshi smiled. "Okay~ Thank you, Murasakibara"

Akashi shooked his head in amusement.

Kiyoshi looked at the others. "Oh!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone. He looked at the second row before grinning. "Riko! Truth or dare?"

Riko blinked in surprise before answering. "Truth"

Kiyoshi's grin became wider. "Then..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the lack of story... It's just that... It's hard to think about the questions and dares... Would you kindly help? There's already a truth and dare for Kuroko and Mayuzumi ( Akashi is done ) And yes, this is just first round but... I think i'll only do 1 round then do a different one. ( It'll be the end of the first day )_

 _The ones that hasn't got theirs yet are: Tsuchida, Kawahara, Fukuda, Furihata, Riko, Momoi, Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hayama, Takao, Aomine, Kise, Moriyama and Sakurai._

 _And yes, I intend to do all of them. Why? Well, because I think leaving the others without any truths and dares would be a little... awkward but... If you want to skip the others for the main plot then just tell me and i'll do it :)_

 _ **Edited:** About Midorima's Dare._

 _Yeah, I kinda change it since... Meh, I have no Idea what kind of dare words i'll use if he'll ever confess his undying loud towards his lucky items... Sorry **Rinfantasy**. But... I hope it will be sufficient~ But other than that. Thank you for the Truth and Dares suggestionts!_


	16. Story Remake: Last Update!

**Last Update for Game of Love A.K.A GOL!**

* * *

Yup! You heard it right!

This will be the last update for my fanfiction story: Game of Love!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I'll also be changing the titles...

Probably...

Maybe...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In any case! I'll put this one on complete mode for now. Then, probably delete this one when I'm done with the story remake.

[It's still in my notebook xP. Like write here, write there, erase, erase... Scratch!]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Should I keep the Title of the story? Or change it?... There's alot of Game of Love titles already... Augh.

Do you have any title in mind? Anything? Yeah, I'm accepting any suggestions so feel free to suggest any titles for this one~.

[I really need some serious help!]

* * *

And... CUT!

That's all for today!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spoiler Alert! [Not really xD]

The Story might consist of 20-30 chapters. The chapters you have readen from chapters 2-5/6 will be converted to one chapter. Words may change, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thank you for reading the story!


	17. I'm Re-opening the story!

Good Day to everyone!

This is Aki Ritsu! :D

I haven't been able to make or update my stories because I've been busy with work. I actually thought I'll have to stop or quit in making stories but then I saw your reviews, favs and follows and I have thought that it will be a waste if I stopped making the stories now.

So, I decided to continue on making the stories!

I'll continue on the part where I stopped. That means the story "Re-Awaken the Darkness and "Game of Love" will be once again "In-progress"!

I won't be making the "Invaders, dreams and memories" for that will be the "Remade story" where some parts would be changed... A rebuild maybe or whatever you want to call it.

Though I'm not sure when will my next update would be... You can count that I'll going to do my best in making the stories!

My update will be either one of the stories.

So, please! Continue on reading and supporting my stories!

And thank you for the favs, follows and reviews!

Maybe by next update, I'll add some answers to your reviews!~

What do you think?~

* * *

Should I delete some of the "updates".

Cause I think the "update chapters" annoys you or something . _. I'm not sure.

If it does, I'll just put the updates in my profile and will tell you if I did make updates.

You can tell me if the "update chapters" in the stories bothers/ annoys you. I won't get mad :D I just want to know your opinion.

 _~Aki Ritsu._


End file.
